


All Your Secret Wishes

by blackrose_17



Series: Silk and Lace [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Jared, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Jared, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Jared, Step - parent/son relationship, Supernatural and J2 Big Bang Challenge 2016, Top Jensen, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny is a funny thing. When it brought Jared Padalecki into his life, Jensen Ackles thought he was gaining a stepson; he never thought what it would truly bring him. Jared has known since he was sixteen that he would have no other alpha but Jensen. Now, at eighteen, he's wishing that Jensen would love him back the same way. An event occurs that changes everything and forces Jensen to reexamine his true feelings for Jared. As their relationship evolves from stepfather and stepson to true mates, they need each other's strength to face what challenges come next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn big bang. This is something I never thought I would write, I blame tumblr and those I follow for putting these ideas in my head. I never meant to write this story I had a very different idea but this is one that would not be denied and after several re-writes, I am happy with how it turned out.  
> Beta by: theatregirl7299 with edit suggestions by stolen_voices and lysanatt  
> I ended up working with the wonderful stolen_voices for art, who pulled double duty and looked over my story. Check out their amazing art [here](http://stolen-voices.livejournal.com/1234.html?format=light)  
> This is a work of fiction, it is in no way real and I have no claim over the actors.

_Destiny, it has been said that I can be cruel mistress and deal out the worst fates imaginable, but she can also be a funny thing, as well as a tempest dangling the one thing a person longs for in the most unlikely of places._

_For two such souls, I have played a long game, beginning their bond when one was young, neither person knowing what she had in store for them._

_The world was made up of alphas, betas, and omegas with the betas being normal. Alpha and omegas were drawn to one another while beta’s normally married other betas. Now it wasn’t uncommon for alphas, betas, and omegas to entered into a relationship or an omega to have two alphas but it was extremely rare for an alpha and beta to marry because the alpha couldn’t deny the call of his true mate._

Then

Amanda Padalecki had no clue what I had in store for her. She was a woman that refused to be denied what she wanted when she wanted it. She knew she was a beautiful catch for any alpha or fellow beta to have, but she wasn't ready to be tied down.

She had forgotten that sometimes life doesn't always go as planned.

She was given a stark reminder of life’s uncertainty as she stared at the small plastic stick in her hands, willing the positive sign to change.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this; she had taken all the precautions in order to ensure that something like this would never happen.

Amanda was a beta and she wasn't bound like alphas and omegas; she didn't have a true mate and she didn't want one. She liked the freedom that being mateless offered her, she wasn't ready to be tied down and start popping out a bunch of children.

A little too late for that, a bitter voice in the back of her head taunted her.

_Now_

Jared Padalecki might only be four years old, but that didn't mean he was stupid no matter what that bully Alex said. And he wasn't a loser just because he didn't have a daddy… lots of kids didn't.

Plus, Jared had something better: he had a Jensen.

From the moment he saw Jensen, Jared had been utterly taken by the handsome alpha.

The first time they met, Jared hadn’t hidden behind his mother’s skirt-- not that Amanda ever would have let him; she hated Jared’s shyness and did her best to make Jared overcome it. That day, her usually shy son seemed drawn to twenty-year-old alpha. The best Amanda could figure is that Jared’s omega side was responding to the alpha.

Jensen squatted down so he was close to Jared’s height. “Hi, I’m Jensen, and you must be Jared.” Jensen Ackles knew from the moment he laid eyes on that smile, complete with dimples, that he had lost his heart to little Jared Padalecki.

“I am. I like your spots.” Jared could barely tear his eyes off of the golden freckles that seemed to be everywhere.

Normally, Jensen hated his freckles and any attention they received, but coming from Jared, he didn’t mind it as much. “They’re called freckles and I have a lot of them.”

Jared’s eyes grew wide with wonder. “How many? Can I count them?” Jared was learning his numbers and he wanted to show Jensen how good he could count.

Jensen’s lips twitched into a smile. “Sure, go ahead.” Jensen was thankful that his best friend Chris was nowhere near; the beta would never let him live it down. Making himself comfortable on the ground, Jensen waited for Jared to make the first move.

Biting his lower lip, Jared took a step forward before stopping to check to make sure that this was okay, and Jensen’s encouraging smile had Jared bolting forward and pressing a single finger to Jensen’s cheek. Tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration, Jared began to count, “One...two...”

Amanda could see the moment that Jensen was gone on her son and she fought hard to contain her glee. She knew that Jensen Ackles was her meal ticket, a way to the life of luxury that she yearned for.

Until now, the alpha had shown no signs of settling down. Oh, Amanda had done her homework, and she knew that Jensen had to either be mated or married by his 21st birthday if he wanted to be named his grandfather’s successor and become CEO of Ackles Corp. And Amanda knew she was everything that a successful man could want, and, to top it off, she came with a built in heir for Jensen. It was a foolproof plan.

Amanda knew a catch when she saw one and only a fool would let someone like Jensen Ackles go. The Ackles were of old money, the kind of money that Amanda had dreamed of getting her hands on.

It had been so easy to get a date with the handsome man after intentionally bumping into him at a club. She poured on the charm and Jensen stood no chance. What had surprised Amanda, and unexpectedly worked in her favor, was how utterly taken Jensen was with Jared. Amanda knew that she would never win any mother of the year awards, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that she wasn't above using her son to get what she wanted. And what she wanted was to be Mrs. Jensen Ackles.

Jared knew what marriage was: it meant that he was going to get a new daddy. But it felt wrong to Jared to call Jensen daddy. Jared couldn’t put his finger on it, he had never had a father before so he didn’t know what a father should feel like but his nose wrinkled at the idea of calling Jensen’s dad just seemed wrong. However, he shouldn’t have worried because Jensen already had an alternative suggestion.

“Why don’t you just call me Jen?” Jensen suggested. Even though he hated that nickname, he very much doubted that Jared could say Jensen yet, even if the boy was incredibly smart. ‘ _I just know that Chris and Steve will never let me live this down,’_ he thought

Christian Kane and Steve Carlson had tagged along with Jensen on the outing that Amanda insisted that Jensen takes Jared on. 'Bonding' had been her excuse, but Jensen had been more than happy to take Jared out for the day, even if his two best friends said he was whipped.

Chris and Steve exchanged looks - it was rare of Jensen to let anyone call him Jen, hell they were Jensen two oldest friends and they weren't even allowed to call him Jen.

“Jen.” Jared made a face as he tried it out, he didn’t like it and it didn’t fit his Jenny. ‘That’s it he’s my Jenny.’ Nodding to himself Jared looked up at Jensen and declared, “Jenny, you are my Jenny.”

Jensen dared anyone to say no to Jared’s utterly adorable face. It was impossible to do so.  He looked at his friends in the hope that they could offer some suggestions. Chris was no help the man had fallen off his chair laughing so hard and the look on his face clearly stated _‘I’m never letting you live this down.’_

Steve shrugged his shoulders.  There was no way he was going to be able to tell Jared that no, he couldn't call Jensen ‘Jenny’.

One look at Jared proved that the little boy was stubborn and not about to change his mind.  Letting out a sigh Jensen found he had no choice but to agree.  “Yeah, okay, I’m your Jenny.” _‘and I hope that Chris chokes on his laughter,’_ he thought.

“So does that mean we all get to call you Jenny?” Chris teased, once he managed to get his laughter under control.

“NO!” To everyone's surprise, the cry did not come from Jensen but a snarling Jared, who looked like a mad puppy that it took everyone’s self-control not to awe over how cute he looked with his tiny hands on his hips glaring up at Chris. “Jenny is my Jenny and _my_ Jenny alone,” Jared declared with a tiny stamp of his little foot.

It was too cute to be threatening but Chris didn't have the heart to tell the kid that. “Got it kiddo he’s your Jenny.”

"Good." Satisfied that matter had been settled Jared lifted up his arms and sent a pleading look to Jensen to be picked up.

Jensen dared anyone to say no to that look, hell even Chris and Steve looked like they were itching to take care of the adorable little omega. _'No mine.'_ Jensen's alpha snarled as he bent down and picked up Jared.

Jared threw his arms around Jensen's neck and happily snuggled in closer to the alpha, he loved being in Jensen's arms.

Jared Padalecki couldn't understand what the big deal was about getting married, but if it meant that he would get Jenny in his life, then he was all for it. _'My Jenny, my alpha.'_

Jensen would be the first to admit that he was completely gone on the little boy - there was just an innocence about him that called to Jensen and there was no way that he could ever let him go.

Jared was Jensen's ray of sunshine.

Chris and Steve watched them go. “That kid is going to have us all wrapped around his little finger in no time,” Chris commented.

"Heaven help any alpha or beta who tries to court Jared, they are going to have a hell of a time of getting Jensen's approval," Steve replied.

Steve’s statement had Chris' eyes narrowing as he studied the retreating figures _. ‘Could it be?’_ he wondered, a sneaking suspicion coloring his thoughts.  ‘ _I guess only time will tell.’_ Chris was going to be keeping his eye on Jensen and Jared's growing bond.

Donna Ackles may have been born an omega but that didn't make her a fool. She didn’t trust and she certainly didn’t like Amanda Padalecki; she knew a gold digger when she saw one. She was thankful that Jensen didn’t seem to actually love her. No, all his love and devotion was focused on Jared.

While Donna might not have any positive feelings for Amanda, she did adore Jared.  That little boy was a ray of sunshine and he seemed to think it was his mission to make everyone smile.

Alan was right when he said the boy was a lot like a puppy. Donna could already see his nurturing side coming out and the omega he would become in time. She also saw the pure joy that Jared brought into her son’s life.

Donna could see that Jared needed Jensen as much as Jensen needed Jared.

 _‘I will not let Amanda do anything that hurts Jensen or Jared’, Donna thought._ She knew that she would be keeping a close eye on Amanda and the first sign of trouble she would be dealing with her.

Jensen knew that he didn’t love Amanda and it was clear as the sun rising that she didn’t love him, though she clearly loved his family’s money and fame. But when it came to Jared, in the short time that he had known the little guy, the adorable omega had stolen his heart and it was clear in the way Jared looked at him that he loved Jensen just as much. So Jensen was willing to put up with Amanda if it meant getting even a little bit of Jared’s love and affection.

Jared had never known love; his mom had never been one to show any affection towards him. But with Jensen it was different, the older man truly loved and cared about him and it made Jared feel warm inside when Jensen would smile at him like he was wrapped up in a warm blanket.

"Mommy, you look so pretty," Jared commented as he stared up at his mother who was dressed in a long white gown.

"I do, don't I?" While Amanda hated the idea of wearing a white gown, Donna Ackles had insisted and the dress had cost a small fortune, one that Donna didn't even bat an eye at. Smoothing down the silk, Amanda admired herself in the princess gown, its strapless corset like top with tiny diamonds sewn into the front.  She loved the way it flowed out around her like a lace dream and how on the skirt the diamond embodied flowers started from her thigh and spilled down to her ankle.

"Jared, why don't you go see Jensen?" Amanda asked.  She couldn't wait to marry Jensen not just for his money but for the fact that she would have a built in babysitter and she could finally have her life back.

Jared's whole face lit up in beaming a smile. "Okay!" He couldn't wait to see Jensen and show him his suit, even though Jensen had been with him when he had to go for fittings.

Amanda could hardly contain her eye roll as Jared dashed off.  She couldn't understand how Jensen actually liked having Jared around. "Oh well, it doesn't bother me." Today was the day she was finally going to get everything she dreamed of - a life of wealth and luxury.

Jensen Ackles was nervous.  He didn't want to get married to Amanda.  While he cared about her, he didn’t love her and he was just thankful that she wasn't his true mate.

He thought back on their conversation.

_"Jensen, I know that we haven't been dating for long, but I have to think of Jared's future and in the few times he's met you he has utterly adored you. If you don't see this relationship lasting then I think for Jared's sake we end this before it goes any future."_

_Jensen studied the woman across the table from him.  He knew that she had agenda; this wasn't the first time that he had dealt with a gold digger, but he couldn't deny that he had fallen head over heels in love with little Jared the moment he looked into those every changing eyes of his. Jared was a breath of fresh air and he couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun on outings like the zoo or a day in the park. "What are you proposing Amanda?"_

_Amanda fought the urge to smile smugly. "I'm not getting any younger and neither are you. I also know that Jared needs a father figure in his life. I need to know whether or not you can see a future between us." Amanda laid her cards on the table._

_Jensen wasn't a fool and this wasn't his first rodeo.  He knew what she was hinting at and he had his doubts. The truth of it was that he was a romantic at heart. He didn't always show it, choosing to hide behind the gruff alpha persona he chose to wear and for some reason, it still drove the betas and omegas wild. He had been a confirmed bachelor for so long. Oh don't get him wrong, he had his flings and a fair share of one night stands but none of them lasted more than a month at least. So many would be surprised to learn that Jensen didn't want to mate just anyone. He wanted his true mate, but so far had struck out in finding them. Amanda Padalecki was not the type of woman that he pictured himself settling down with and, truth be told, the only reason he was even considering Amanda's proposal was because of  Jared._

_"I could see a future for us.  Could you, Amanda, someday see yourself as Mrs. Ackles?" Jensen asked, sending her his most charming smile._

_‘Oh, you bet your sweet ass I could.’ she thought.  Knowing that was the wrong answer to give she faked a shy smile. "I think I could. I know our odds are not good but I think we could be good together for however long we have."_

_‘_ Liar _,’ Jensen had to admit that Amanda was a pretty good liar, so good that he almost believed her. Still, he would be getting Jared out of this deal and that made his heart glow._

He came back to the present when he heard a voice,

"You know there is still time for you to call this off," Danneel Harris commented.  She was not fond of Amanda and as one of Jensen's best friends she only wanted what was best for him. At one time the omega thought that she might be in love with Jensen, the tabloids had certainly liked the idea of them. But Jensen never looked at her like that and truth be told, she was happier being Jensen’s friend.

It was tempting, very tempting but there was one good reason why he couldn't. "No I can't." Jensen couldn't abandon Jared like that.

Chris, Steve and Danneel all knew that reason was Jared and they knew that nothing they said would be able to change Jensen's mind.

“We could always kidnap Jared and run away with him. I think if you offered Amanda the right amount of money she wouldn’t stop you.” Steve Carlson spoke up and the small group of friends knew that he wasn’t joking.  There was only one thing that Amanda loved and it wasn’t her son.

There was a soft knock on the door moments before it flew open and a bouncing Jared came running into the room. "Jensen!" Jared flung himself at the alpha knowing and trusting Jensen to catch him.

Jensen easily caught the small body coming his way and twirled around Jared around. "Looking good little man," Jensen said.  He had been shocked and honored when Jared declared that he wanted a suit to match Jensen's.

If it was possible Jared's smile grew even more. "Thank you, Jenny, you look very handsome."

Three eyebrows raised as a faint blush appeared on Jensen's cheeks.  It was rare very rare to see the alpha blush and all three were cursing themselves for not having a camera ready at this moment.

"Thank you, Jared, yours is the only opinion that truly matters to me." Jensen knew in his heart that there was no way he would ever be able to walk away from Jared; he would marry Amanda so that Jared would know what real love was.

“Jared, did you mom let you come here by yourself?” Danneel knew that the church was full of friends and family but to let a small child roam the halls by themselves was still very irresponsible.

Jared beamed up at Danneel. “I did.  I’m a big boy Miss Danni.” Jared didn’t see what the problem was - he was in a place full of people that his Jenny trusted.

Danneel smiled at the adorable boy. “I know you are, Jared, but the next time you want to go somewhere it would be in your best interest to ask one of us to go with you.”

“Danneel’s right Jared, the last thing I want is something to happen to you.” Jensen would be having a long talk with his soon-to-be wife.  It was dangerous for Jared to be left unsupervised, especially given soon he would be an Ackles and he would be the perfect way for someone to get their hands on the Ackles fortune.

Jared could see the worry in Jensen’s eyes and he hated making his Jenny worry. “I promise Jenny, I won’t go anywhere without you.”

Closing his eyes Jensen held Jared close. “That’s all I ask, kid. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later_

Amanda couldn’t stay there anymore, she felt trapped. She could swear that some days she could feel the walls closing in on her. She needed to get out and away from this happy family that she was forced to pretend that she enjoyed. She might have been okay with it if Jensen showed the slightest bit of interest in her sexually.

A woman had needs and Jensen Ackles was one hot man that could have anyone he wanted in his bed, even her, but he just wasn’t interested. Not like he had been when they first started dating and were first married - then he couldn't keep his hands off of her. It was no secret that Jensen was bisexual and leaned more towards men. _‘I guess that he really is gay, what a waste,’_ she thought with derision.

She couldn't help but wonder if this was destiny’s way of messing with her that her son was more loved by her husband then she was. Not that she really cared, she didn't really love Jensen. It would just be nice if her husband noticed she was alive.

On the other hand having Jared as the focus of Jensen's attention allowed her to do her thing without being weighed down by her son a freedom she hadn’t been allowed to enjoy since she found out she was pregnant.

Amanda did her best but she was never cut out to be a mother. She had been young when she got pregnant with Jared and didn't get a chance to fully live her life.

She had tried to love her son but ended up only resenting him. She had very little to do with Jared - it was no secret that Jensen had more of a role in Jared’s upbringing than she did. In her mind Jared was the whole reason she couldn’t live her worry free and party life.

She still couldn’t believe that she’s wound up pregnant.

Jared was an accident, the product of Amanda having an affair with her very married college history professor. She hadn't wanted the baby and, in fact, had been all set to get rid of him, but somehow Jared's father found out her plans and offered her any amount of money she wanted if she kept Jared. It helped that Jared’s father came from a very wealthy family and they offered her a sizeable amount to keep their grandchild.

It also helped that her own family had been very strict. It had been made clear to her that she was not to get an abortion or she would be disowned and she couldn't lose her inheritance.

Amanda had always valued the dollar; Jensen knew that was a big reason why she was attracted to him. It was no secret that the Ackles come from old money that with his looks he knew Amanda saw him as the perfect package deal.

There would never be love between Jensen and Amanda.  She knew that while Jensen didn't love her, he did care about her.

But that still didn't remove the sting that it was Jared that stole Jensen's heart from the moment they had met and not her. Thankfully she had found someone else that was more than willing to give her just what she needed.

Jensen loved his step-son Jared and Jared loved him in return. Amanda was certain that Jared loved Jensen more than her and she didn't know why that bothered her so much. But it wasn't hard to figure out why Jared did, Jensen was the first person to ever really love the little boy and in return, Jared adored Jensen in return he looked up at him like he was the sun and the moon.

There were days when Amanda wanted to run away, to leave Jared with Jensen and start over. It was tempting, oh so tempting, and more than once she had her packed bags to load into the car and she was ready to leave.

She just didn't know what was stopping her. Part of her knew it was because she couldn't walk away from the money the Ackles had.

Amanda was pulled out of her thoughts by a firm knocking on the door. She wasn't expecting anyone.  She wouldn't normally be at home but it was her day off at the Art Gallery she worked at.

The very last person she ever expected to see was standing at her door

"Donna, what are you doing here?" Amanda couldn't recall a time when her mother-in-law had stopped by when she knew that Jared was at school and Jensen was at work. "Won't you please come in?" While Amanda would love nothing more than to slam the door in the woman's face, she knew it would only make things difficult for her. _‘I'll just have to grin and bear this visit._ ’

There was no love lost between mother-in-law and daughter-in-law. Both women knew how to hide their distaste for one another and put on a show that they liked each other but they knew the truth- they hated one another with a fiery passion.

Donna Ackles wasn't one to beat around the bush and once she was seated got straight to the reason why she was here. “I know what you want from my son and from my family. I’ve dealt with gold diggers before in the past who thought that they could use my family to get their greedy little hands on our money but never had anyone stoop low enough to use their own child.”

Amanda was surprised that Donna managed to figure out what she was up to. _‘I guess I didn't give the old bat enough credit. But this could work to my advantage._ ’ “Then you know what I want. It would be a shame to rip Jared away from Jensen when your son loves him so very much.”

“You would break that little boy’s heart wouldn’t you?” Donna had met some cold people but Amanda was among the worst. “Do you even love your son, even the smallest bit? Or is he just something you can use as a bargaining chip?”

Once Amanda thought she might be able to love Jared but it never blossomed. “We’re not here discussing my son, were talking about yours and how much you love him.”

“How much do you want?” Donna demanded to know she knew that there was no reasoning with Amanda.

Now Donna was talking Amanda's language, “Enough so that I can live out the rest of my life comfortably. I never want to work another day in my life.” Oh, Amanda loved her job at the Art Gallery but the next time she entered one it would be to buy the works of art not to talk about them.

“If I do this, you give up all rights to Jared, he is officially no longer your son. I will not allow you to use him like this again.” Donna would do everything in her power to protect her family and she included Jared as part of her family.

Amanda wondered why it didn't sting at the idea of giving up her son. She thought she might feel something as she told Donna, “I want ten million dollars and I sign over all rights of Jared to you,” but she didn’t.

“I’ll have my lawyers draw up the contracts.” It baffled Donna how someone could just sign away their son like he was nothing. “Have you ever loved anyone but yourself?”

“No, the only one I care about making happy is me." It was true no matter what.  Amanda just couldn't find in her to care. "Unlike you, my life doesn’t revolve around some snot nose brat. I’ll expect the money as soon as possible, keep me waiting and you’ll never see Jared again.” Amanda warned.

"I'll have your money to you by the end of the week and then I want you out of my son's and grandson's life for good," Donna ordered.

Amanda smirked up at the woman. "Better include some divorce papers as well. It's been a pleasure, Mrs. Ackles."

"Too bad I can't say the same about you." With that last remark Donna took her leave before she did something she might not fully regret, like ripping out Amanda's hair.

A sigh of relief escaped Amanda's lips; she could last a week and then she would finally be free.

Jensen wondered if he should have been more surprised or hurt when Amanda walked out on him and Jared.  He had known that she had been cheating on him for a while but he never thought that she would just walk out on them. It hurt, but Jensen felt rage on Jared’s behalf; he knew Amanda was never going to be the mother of the year but he never expected her to just leave him behind.

 _‘Was it my fault?’_ Jensen asked himself if he should have seen it coming but all his attention had been on Jared and he barely noticed that Amanda didn't want to be there anymore. He never expected to come home from picking up Jared from school to find signed divorce papers and custody papers waiting for him on the table.

Jared deserved so much better.

Jensen had no clue how he was going to tell Jared that his mom was gone.

"Jenny, where's mom?" Jared asked. His mom might not be the most loving, but Jensen knew Jared still loved her.

"Come here Jared." Jensen patted the couch beside him and waited until Jared crawled in beside him. "I'm afraid your mother left us. She's gone and I don't know if she'll be back." Jensen cursed Amanda for doing this to Jared.

Jared's eyes filled with tears. "Mom doesn't want us anymore?" He knew his mom wasn't the best mom but he thought she loved him.

Jensen's heart broke at the pain in Jared's eyes. "I don't know, baby. But let me tell you something Jared, nothing you did drove her away. So I don't want you blaming yourself."

Despite the tears in Jared's eyes and his heart breaking he couldn't help but look up at Jensen with awe. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Jensen pressed a kiss on the top of Jared's head. "Because I know you, kid. Trust me, baby boy, you could never be bad enough to make your mom leave."

"Then why she does not love me?" Jared asked as his tears began to fall.  It broke Jensen's heart.

"I don't know Jared; I don't know how anyone could not love you," Jensen whispered as he rocked the sobbing boy in his arms.

Looking down at the small body curled into his side Jensen gently brushed back the hair that had fallen into Jared’s eyes after he had cried himself to sleep. “I promise you Jared, for as long as you need me, I will be here for you, always.”

It took time for Jared to accept that his mom was gone. When word got out that Amanda had left them their friends and family gathered around Jared and Jensen offering whatever comfort they could.

Jared put on a brave face but Jensen could see the pain that lingered in the little boy's eyes and he did his best to show Jared that people loved him and he wasn't to blame for Amanda leaving. Jensen wasn't sure how much effect his words had considering that Jared wasn't his usually cheery self.

He was worried until one day Jared came bouncing out of school, a wide smile on his face as he ran straight for him.

"Jenny! Jenny!" Jared shouted as he flung himself into Jensen's waiting arms. "There'saplayonandChadthinksthatIshouldtryout."

It took a moment for Jensen to translate Jared's babble. "A school play huh? Well if you want to you should try out." Jensen thought that it would be cute to see Jared up on the stage dressed in a costume.

Jared beamed at Jensen, now that he had Jensen blessing he was going to do it.

Jensen could have cried at the sight of Jared's beaming smile, it had been too long since he had seen Jared this happy. _‘Maybe this play would do him some good._ ’

To Jensen's horror Jared had been bitten by the acting bug.  After his best friend Chad Michael Murray convinced him that he should act with him, it was all Jared could talk about. He had been practicing nonstop-  not that Jensen really minded.  Jared was too adorable with his little nose scrunched up as he repeated the lines over and over again.

If it were up to Jensen, Jared would have any role he wanted; no one could be cuter than Jared. But as Chris liked to point out he was biased when it came to Jared and that was one point Jensen couldn't argue with his best friend.

Of course with Jared's endless practice that had Chad stopping by more and more and while Jared's voice was like music to Jensen's ears always saying his lines in a loud clear voice, Chad tended to shout them out.

Jensen just wasn't too sure about Chad. The first time he and Jared had met, the kid had been eating sand, but then he proved himself to Jensen when he beat up the kids that were picking on Jared. Despite Chad's uniqueness, he was protective over Jared and Jensen liked that about him.

Today was the big day. It was the day they would see if Jared's practicing had paid off and in the Ackles-Padalecki household it was hard to tell who was more nervous Jared or Jensen.

Work, as Jensen was finding out, was a bust for him. He couldn't focus on the papers in front of him; he was so nervous that you would think _he_ was the one auditioning for the play. 

"Damn!" Jensen cursed slightly as he realized that he had made an error on the Smith's account.  It was his tenth one this afternoon.

Alan, who had stopped in to check on his son, he had a feeling that Jensen was going to be a little distracted today and he wasn't the only one.  Donna had already gone out to buy the best camera money could afford and he had heard through chatter (Danneel) that Chris and Steve had two parties planned - one to celebrate Jared getting a role and the other to cheer him up should he fail. Not that Alan could fathom anyone saying no to Jared; it just wasn't possible.

"Son, why don't you call it an early day. We both know that you have more important things to worry about today," Alan suggested with a knowing smile.

Shaking his head, Jensen was grateful for his dad's support. "I'd go crazy at home waiting for the hours to tick down to when I can go and pick up Jared.  At least here I can try and be productive."

Chuckling, Alan could see Jensen's point; he would be even worse at home. "I understand son, just try to keep the cursing down to a minimum at least?"

"I'll do my best but I make no real promises." Jensen knew his dad was partially teasing.  It wouldn't be good if the rest of the staff heard him cursing.

The day couldn't end soon enough for Jensen and he was out of his chair the moment he hit save on his work. "I'm heading out, Kim," Jensen informed his assistant as he shrugged into his jacket.

"Jensen, you make sure to tell Jared we are all so very proud of him no matter what his outcome is." Kim adored Jared and while she was sure that Jared most likely got a role, she didn't want that little boy to feel like he’d let them down if he didn't.

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Jensen promised. If Jared did get a role Jensen figured it might be a good idea to bring him around to the office so he could at least show off his costume for the play.

Jensen knew it couldn't be possible but to him, it felt like the drive was taking longer than normal to get to Jared's school. He figured it was just his nervous about finding out how Jared did.

Arriving at the school, Jensen took the very familiar path towards Jared's classroom but didn't get that far when a very familiar body came speeding towards him.

"Jensen! I'm the sunbeam!" Jared cried as he flew into Jensen's waiting arms. He had been waiting all day to tell Jensen his big news.

"Jared that's wonderful!" Jensen was so proud of Jared. "This calls for ice cream."

Jared's smile widened. "Yay!"

"Sounds awesome Jen, I'm in." Chad seconded as he came up to the duo.

Jared's smile quickly faded into a small frown as he stared down at his best friend. "Only I get to call Jensen, Jen." He reminded his friend.

With a tilt of his head Chad studied his best friend.  He could never understand why Jared was so protective over Jensen. "I thought you called him Jenny? Why can't I call him Jen?"

With a sigh, Jared crossed his arms over his chest and glare down at his friend. "Because Jenny is mine and only I get to call him Jenny and Jen, he said so. Right Jenny?" Jared turned pleading eyes up to Jensen.

 _‘Thank god for small favors that Chris isn't here for this.’_ Jensen knew his best friend would never let him live it down. "That's right Chad, I did say that only Jared gets to call me Jenny and Jen."

A long suffering sigh escaped Chad's lips. "Fine then can I come for ice cream as well, Jensen?"

Part of Jensen wanted to say no; he wanted to share this moment alone with Jared, plus he had to tell Jared that he had a date. It was his first since Amanda had left them and he wasn't sure how Jared was going to take the news. But he was helpless against Jared's puppy-dog eyes.

"Can Chad come please?" Jared begged.

"Yeah, he can come." Any annoyance Jensen might have felt about this was lost when Jared and Chad both let out little cheers. He would do anything to see Jared happy even if that meant putting up with Chad.

Jared was the sunbeam in his class play and the way Jensen acted you would think that Jared had the lead role in the play.

Chris could only stare at his best friend as he went on and on about Jared's role; from his lines to the costume that Jared would be wearing (thankfully Donna was making it for him), Chris knew every little detail that involved Jared.

But Chris decided that while Jared was busy modeling his outfit to all those present, it was time to get to the bottom of a rumor he had been hearing. "Tell me it isn't true; tell me you aren't sleeping with Hartley of all people," Chris begged his best friend.

"It's nothing serious; he knows that it's nothing but a good time. It's better than me going out seeking a willing beta whenever the urge hits." Jensen admitted. He had gone on one date with Justin and that was enough to know that the beta wasn't really his type, so when Justin had suggested friends with benefits kind of thing Jensen couldn't see the downside. It had been almost two years since he had sex with anyone. While Amanda might not have been faithful, he had been.

Chris wanted to shake some sense into Jensen. "Did you forget what that guy did to our friends Tom and Mike? Hell, that was the first time that I can remember Mike losing his cool." Justin had made a serious play for Tom even though the alpha was happily mated to Mike for the past eight years. Mike had not taken it well; it was the first time that anyone could recall Mike throwing a punch.

Jensen ran his hand through his hair. "Of course, I haven't forgotten but it's just a benefit thing, I'm not going to mate with the guy."

"Just be careful alright?" There was something about Hartley that rubbed Chris the wrong way; he looked at Jensen the way Amanda used to and he looked at Jared with utter hate in his eyes.

"Don't worry I will be," Jensen promised.  He wasn't going to get serious with Justin, not when he had Jared to look after, but there was no harm in having a good time.

Jared finished showing off his adorable sunbeam costume to the others and skipped over to Jensen and Chris. "What do you think?" He asked giving a little twirl.

Laughing, Jensen scooped up Jared. "You'll be the cutest sunbeam there ever was."

Chris would keep his mouth shut for now when it came to Justin, but he didn't trust that beta.

"Chris?" Jared turned pleading eyes up to his favorite uncle.

All thoughts of what he would do to Hartley faded from his mind as Chris smiled down at Jared. "Yeah kid, Jensen’s right for once; you are the cutest sunbeam ever." Leaning in close, Chris stage whispered to Jared, "I think we can convince Jensen to treat us to some ice cream, don't you?" Chris knew he had won when Jared's eyes lit up and he turned his famous puppy-dog eyes on Jensen.

"Yeah, let's go get some ice cream after you change out of your costume. We wouldn't want to get it dirty.  Then Uncle Chris and I will take you to the park where you can run off your sugar rush, right Uncle Chris?" If Jared was going to be given a sugar rush then Chris was the one who got to entertain Jared.

There was no way that Chris could say no when Jared turned big pleading eyes towards him. "Yeah, I'll take you to the park."

Justin Hartley knew a catch when he saw one and Jensen Ackles was the whole package. His only flaw was the fact that he was raising someone else's brat and that just wouldn't do. He needed to separate them, make Jared believe that Jensen hated him. ‘ _He's just a kid, it will be so easy to do_ ’ he thought to himself.

He hated the way that Jensen fawned all over Jared. He hated how Jensen's whole world was centered around Jared. Justin knew that was the only reason that Jensen refused to commit to him. ‘ _I know that little brat is trying to turn Jensen away from me.’_ Justin knew all about Jensen's failed marriage and it baffled him that he would even want Jared around - surely the kid was a reminder that he would want out of his life?

Jared was a kid and Justin remembered  how gullible children could be - he just had to be careful that no one overheard him.

Jared didn't like Jensen's new friend Justin. The man felt wrong to Jared and he said the meanest of things to him when Jensen wasn't around. But Jared didn't say anything because he didn't think anyone would believe him; that he was just jealous.

But Chad would believe him and Chad was the only one he had told.

"I could kick him for you if you want me to," Chad had offered.

For a moment Jared had been tempted, but in the end ended up saying, "No I don't want Jenny mad at me."

Smiling as he watched the two children talk, Justin could see that his words were beginning to get to Jared. He just needed something big to break their bond and he knew just the thing. "Soon that little brat will be out of the way and I'll have Jensen all to myself," he thought.

It was the day of Jared's play and no one could tell who was more nervous about the play him or Jensen who was running around like a chicken with his head cut off trying to make sure that everything was perfect for Jared's big day.

Jensen had even taken the day off of work so that he could be there early and get a good seat. Though he had doubts that he would beat his mom and Kim there, still he was going to try.

A knock at the door surprised Jensen; after all, he wasn't expecting anyone. After all, everyone knew that all his focus was on Jared's big day. "Justin, what are you doing here?" Justin was the last person that Jensen had been expecting to see today. He had told the other man that he would be too busy to see him and Justin had seemed okay with that.

Justin smiled at Jensen. "I know you said you were busy but I missed you and thought I'd stop by."

A groan nearly escaped Jensen's lips before he fought it back. _‘It looks like Chris is right, looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with Justin.’_ He had thought he made it clear to Justin that this wasn't an actual relationship. Jensen had come to realize very quickly that he and Justin had nothing really going for them but sex and that wasn't enough to build a relationship on.

Then there was Jared. Jared hadn't warmed up to Justin at all and that was rather unusual. Jared was usually so open and friendly that Jensen feared that someone would take advantage of that kindness.  And while Jensen couldn't prove it, he had a very strong feeling that Justin was jealous of Jared's role in Jensen's life.  Jared was everything to Jensen and he wouldn't get involved with someone if they couldn't open up their heart to care about Jared.

Seeing the protest forming on Jensen's lips, Justin moved forward and kissed Jensen, stopping him from saying anything. Justin had a way about him that made Jensen forget all rational thinking.

"We have a few hours till you need to be somewhere, how about I help you relax?" Justin suggested cupping Jensen's hardening dick through his jeans.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan." Jensen would talk to Justin later about their relationship.  Right now he had plans for the other man's talented mouth.

Chris was going to kill someone. He knew that there was only one person who would have the balls to keep Jensen away from Jared's play. His anger only grew as Jared's bright eyes dimmed as he searched desperately for the one person he wanted to see.

"I'll help you kill Hartley," Steve whispered. He already knew where to hide the body and given how loved Jared was by the community he doubted that many would care if Hartley went missing.

Danneel was muttering very impressive and creative things she planned on doing to Justin and Jensen and if Chris wasn't sure that Steve was already gone on Danneel the awestruck look in his eyes would have clued him in big time.

Jared felt his heart breaking the longer the play went on and there was no sign of his Jensen. _‘Jensen's never broken a promise to me? Could that mean man be right when he says Jenny doesn't love me_?’ Jared thought miserably. Jared somehow found the strength to continue on with the play despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to go running into Donna's arms and seek comfort with her. He would do that after the play.

No one was surprised that when the play finished, a heartbroken Jared, still dressed in his sunbeam costume that he had been so proud of, rushed off the stage and into Donna's waiting arms.

Donna felt her heart breaking in two as she held Jared in her arms and listened to the little boy cry his heart out. Nothing anyone did could soothe his aching heart.

Donna did her best to comfort Jared but there were no words that could ease this kind of hurt all she could do was be there for him.

"Poor thing, he's cried himself to sleep." Kim murmured sadly as she bend down to brush the hair out of Jared's eyes.  It broke everyone's heart there to see the dried tear tracks on Jared's cheeks.

“You find our son and you drag his ass here. I have a few words for him.” Donna snarled to her son Jeff, careful to keep her voice low so not to wake the little boy sleeping in her arms.

No one wanted to be on the bad side of Donna Ackles.

“On it mom.” Jeff turned to Chris, “I have a pretty good idea of who kept Jensen away from the show tonight, care to help me kick some ass?”

“You damn well better believe I do.  No one makes Jared, cry not even Jensen.” Chris was going to make someone hurt and if he got to mess up that pretty face of Hartley as well, he called that a win-win.

Jensen awoke to pounding at his door and a cold side of his bed where he was sure Justin had just been. He glanced at his clock and swore if he didn't hurry he was going to be late for Jared's play. He wouldn't even have time to shower.

Throwing on his clothes that littered the floor, he had just finished buttoning up his shirt.  He approached his door, fearing for it as the pounding got louder and the door shook under the force.

“You bastard.” Jensen had barely gotten the door open before Chris’ fist was hitting the side of his jaw and his ass was hitting the floor.

“What the hell was that for?” Jensen demanded holding his jaw as he stared up in disbelief at his best friend, in the dark as to what could have prompted Chris to hit him.

“That was for making Jared cry.” Chris ground out as he clenched his fist at his sides, looking like he was just itching to hit Jensen again.

Jensen felt his blood freeze., “Jared was crying?  Why?”

Chris was pleased to note the pure panic in Jensen’s eyes and his friend had gone pretty pale. “Yep, cried himself to sleep in Donna’s arms because the person he was most excited to see him perform in his first play didn’t show up.”

“The play already happened? It couldn’t have.  I swear my clock says it’s only four now.” Jensen would never willingly have missed Jared’s play; he wanted to see his little man perform.

Something wasn’t right here, Jeff thought.  He had been poking around while Chris dealt with Jensen (they all knew Chris was the much better fighter out of them all) and he couldn’t understand why his brother’s clocks were all set back two hours. “Jensen, was anyone else here?”

“Yeah, Justin.” Jensen felt a sense of growing dread filling him.

“Did you leave him alone at any time?” Jeff asked.

It took only a moment for Jensen to think, “Yeah I had an important phone call and took it in my study. Are you saying that Justin changed the clocks?” Justin hadn't been impressed that a phone call had disrupted them from reaching Jensen's bedroom, but he had put on a smile when Jensen told him to go wait in his bed and he would be joining him as quick as possible.

“It makes sense. He’s been jealous of Jared for some time now and has wanted him out of the way because he feels like you shouldn’t be saddled with a kid that’s not yours.” Chris knew he should have punched Justin sooner.  The blond was a weasel doing what he could to insert himself into Jensen's life by shoving Jared out of it.

Jensen was furious.  The next time he saw Justin he was going to kill him and he figured that his brother and Chris would help him hide the body.

“Where’s Jared now? I need to make this up to him.” Jensen ran a hand through his hair. He felt horrible for making his boy cry.

“With your mother, and I’ve got to warn you if you think we are mad, we ain’t got nothing on Mama Ackles. She might be out for blood.” Chris warned.

Jeff clapped his brother on the back when he saw his brother wince. “Hopefully, mom will let you explain what happened before she rips you apart for making Jared cry. If you can explain yourself, she might turn that rage onto Justin.”

That actually sounded pretty good and was what Justin deserved.

Upon awaking from his impromptu nap, Jared had been disheartened to learn that he hadn’t dreamt that Jensen missed the play and had broken his promise to him. 

Clutching his stuffed dog that was kept at Donna and Alan’s for him Jared carefully climbed out of his bed and softly padded towards the door of his room that his grandparents had set up for him.

Not feeling up to being cuddled at that moment, Jared slipped silently down the hallway, keeping away from the living room and kitchen where he could hear voices coming from.  He didn't want comfort right now. He wanted to be alone.

Spying the back door open, Jared could smell the food cooking like it was when his grandpa had guests over.   His stomach growled, but since Jared wasn't allowed near the grill by himself and he wasn't ready to see everyone else food was just going to have to wait.

Huffing and puffing Jared managed to get himself up on the porch swing without slipping off. Settling his stuffed dog Harley against his side, Jared played with one its floppy ears, "Why Jenny not come?" he asked it mournfully.

Justin couldn’t believe the luck he was having when he arrived a few minutes earlier unnoticed, it seemed Jensen missing the play and what it was doing to poor Jared had everyone’s attention. Now he found Jared all alone, staring down at the stuffed dog in his arms in Alan and Donna’s backyard. He had known that the little brat had to around here

Justin couldn't believe his luck when he found Jared all alone, staring down at the stuffed dog in his arms in Alan and Donna's backyard. He had known that the little brat had to be around here somewhere. Jensen had let it slip that his mother had a huge party planned for Jared after his school play. It disgusted Justin that Jensen was upset that his mother had stolen his chance at throwing the party.

There was no sign of Jensen and given how upset everyone seemed to be he had missed the play, Justin felt just a little smug to himself that he had worn out Jensen even though the sleeping pills he slipped into Jensen's drink when he had been on the phone helped.

"Hello, Jared."

Jared made a distasteful face as he heard the last voice he wanted to hear. "What do you want? Do grandpa and grandma know you are here?" Jared just wanted to be alone, his heart still broken over Jensen breaking his promise to him.

"You know that Jensen doesn't really care about you?" Justin informed Jared, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're just a little brat that hung around him and he felt sorry for you."

Jared shook his head in denial; not wanting to believe what Justin was saying was true. "You're lying, Jensen loves me, and he likes having me around."

Justin raised an eyebrow. "Really?  Then why did Jensen miss your play when he promised to be there? Jensen told me himself that he wishes you would just go away and stop bothering him."

Jared couldn't understand why his heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest as he stumbled back from the beta. He rubbed at his eyes not wanting to give the other man the satisfaction of seeing him cry.

Justin could only grin as Jared ran off. He watched as the little boy disappeared into the trees. ‘ _That was almost too easy._ ’ Justin didn't really have anything against the rugrat, except for the fact that he was standing in his way of completely having Jensen. For some reason Jensen actually was fond of the little brat, something Justin just couldn't understand. Jared wasn't even his son.

He knew that Jensen would be mad if he found out that he had caused Jared to run away. "I better lay low for a while." Uncaring about the small boy that had run off, Justin whistled happily to himself he wandered out of the Ackles yard just as unseen as he had first arrived.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen was a mess. He didn't know how he was going to make this up to Jared; he had hurt his boy deeply. _‘I wouldn't blame Jared if he hated me forever.’_

"The kid was hurt but he can't hate you, Jensen, and he won't. If you show Jared you are truly sorry for missing his big day he'll forgive you in no time. There is one thing I know and that is Jared could never hate anyone, especially not you, Jensen." Chris knew what unspoken fears were running through Jensen's mind.

“I really hope you’re right Chris; I’ll never forgive myself if I lose Jared because of this.” Jensen wasn’t ready for his life to go back to the way it was before Jared came into it. Jared made his world all the brighter and Jensen didn’t want to go back to the shadows.

“Don’t worry, the kid will most likely be a little hurt and mad at you but nothing could make him stop loving you,” Steve commented from the backseat.

At Steve’s helpful advice, Jensen slumped down in his seat. “But I don’t want Jared mad at me.”

Chris didn’t bother to stop his eye roll at the sight of Jensen pouting like a five-year-old. “Jared does that look better than you.”

Just to annoy Chris, more Jensen stuck his lower lip out further.

“I’m surrounded by children,” Chris muttered under his breath as Steve’s laughter filled the car.

Pulling up to Alan and Donna’s house all laughter stopped at the sight of the street full of cars and people out with flashlights. Not even waiting for the car to come to a full stop, Jensen had his seatbelt undone and the car door thrown open and was running for his parents house before Chris and Steve could process what was happening.

“Jensen!”

Jensen paid no attention to Steve’s cry because he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that was building in him. “Mom, dad what’s going on? Where’s Jared?” It didn’t calm him any when he saw the red eyes of his mom and even his dad looked affected.

Donna and Alan exchanged a look before Alan uttered a parent’s worst nightmare, "Jared's missing. No one can find him."

 _Jared is missing_. Those three words sent Jensen into a pure panic.

“Jensen!” The very last person that Jensen wanted anywhere around there was calling his name.

Eagle-eyed Donna didn’t miss the way that her son winced as the handsome blond came up to his side or the death glares that Steve, Chris, and Jeff were shooting him. _‘This must be the famous Justin that Chris has been ranting about,’_ she thought.  _‘I don’t like him.’_ Donna long ago had learned to trust her instincts and there was something off about this man.

Not even bothering to be polite, Jensen turned his glare onto Justin. “What are you doing here, Justin?”

Justin was taken back.  That was not the response that he had expected from Jensen. _‘I wonder if he noticed my little ploy with the clocks. Oh well, this is just a minor setback.’_ Justin was sure that he could get back into Jensen’s good graces in no time. “I saw the commotion and thought I’d stop by to see what was going on and if I could offer my help in any way.”

“You’re a lying liar!” Little Chad Michael Murray shoved his way forward and marched straight up to Jensen and Justin where he let out a mighty kick to Justin’s leg before glaring up at Jensen. "Your boyfriend made Jaybird cry. Justin told him that you didn't want anything more to do with him; that you found him annoying and that you wished Jared would just leave you alone." Chad spat out as he glared at Jensen.  After all, he was the stupid head who was dating Justin.

Jensen felt his blood freeze. He knew that there was no way that Chad was lying to him.  If there was one thing that Chad was, he was extremely protective over Jared and would tell off anyone who hurt Jared.

“Chad, how do you know this?” Donna asked in a soft voice.

“Cause while I know Jaybird wanted to be alone, I couldn’t just leave him. He’s my best bud.” Chad shrugged his shoulders then turned his glare back to Jensen. “Then I saw his boyfriend come and talk to Jaybird.  He ran off in tears and he,” Chad pointed to Justin.  “Walked away like it was no big deal.”

Jensen was torn. On one hand he wanted to go out and find Jared and bring him home, on the other hand, he wanted to rip Justin apart for hurting his Jared like that. _‘Find Jared first and once he’s safe and sound then rip apart Justin.’_ Jensen decided.

"If I find out that you had anything to do with Jared being missing, it will be the last thing you ever do. I should have listened to Chris when he warned me that you were nothing but bad news. I want you out of my sight now!” Jensen snarled at a pale Justin.

This was not going as Justin planned it. “You can’t be serious about taking this... kid at his word?” He hoped that no one noticed his moment of hesitation.

Crossing his arms over his chest Jensen glared at Justin. “Chad would have no reason to lie about this, but I don’t have time to deal with you, Jared is out there somewhere and _he_ is what matters right now.”

“Jensen, do you know anywhere Jared might have gone? Some place that we might not have thought of?” Alan asked. There would be time to deal with Justin later. What mattered now was finding Jared.

As if a light bulb went off over the top of his head, Jensen couldn’t believe how stupid he could have been. “Yeah, I think I might know where Jared is. But let me go get him.” He needed to do this.

Walking up to her son Donna pressed a kiss to Jensen’s cheek. “Go get our boy back. Everything else can wait until Jared is back home where he belongs.” 

“I will,” Jensen promised. _‘Hang on Jared, I’m coming for you and then we are going to have a long talk and you’re going to tell me everything Justin has ever said to you.’_

_ _

Jared was cold and miserable and he wanted to go home and be with Jensen. “No. Jensen no want me no more.” Jared wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Wrapping his arms around his legs, Jared buried his head into his knees. He was alone. The way it looked, he was destined to be. No one knew about this old shed but him and Jensen, and why would Jensen be looking for him.

“JARED!”

Jared’s head flew up. He would know that voice anywhere but he couldn’t understand why Jensen was looking for him.

Jensen was thankful when he saw that the old shed he and Jared had talked about turning into their secret hideout was still there. “Thank you, dad, for not getting rid of that thing,” Jensen muttered under his breath as he opened the door. There, curled up in the corner looking at him with wide eyes, was Jared.

Too shocked to move, Jared didn’t have time to scramble to his feet before Jensen’s long legs were covering the distance between them until he was in Jensen’s arms.

Jensen clutched Jared to his chest; it wasn't easy considering how the boy was struggling in his grip and that hurt Jensen more than anything.  There was a time when Jared would happily sink into his embrace. "Jared, whatever Justin told you was nothing but pure lies. I never said that I wanted you to leave me alone; I need my daily dose of the sunshine you give me. My world is a lot brighter since you came into it." Jensen pleaded. “Every smile that crosses my face is because of you.”

Jared froze in Jensen's arms.  He let out a little sniffle as he wiped his eyes. “Do you mean it? Do you still love me?”

Jared’s question broke Jensen’s fractured heart into pieces and he wished that he had hit Justin harder. “Of course, I do baby boy, nothing on this earth could ever make me stop loving you. You are my whole world.”

Rubbing his eyes Jared pouted up at him. “I’m still mad you missed my play.”

Jensen couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t care that Jared was mad at him. He would take that if it meant Jared was still in his life. “I don’t blame you baby boy and I promise that I will make it up to you.”

Jared rested his head against Jensen's shoulder he was suddenly very tired and Jensen was so warm. “Okay, just so long as you know.”

Closing his eyes, Jensen savored Jared’s warmth and the feel of his weight in his arms. “I am never letting you go,” Jensen whispered the promise to Jared.

Jensen was pleased to see that Justin hadn't gone anywhere when he walked back into his parent’s house with Jared safe in his arms. He had words to say to him even though part of him wanted Jared nowhere near Justin.

 “I should have kicked your ass harder the first time you tried to break mine and Jared’s bond.” Jensen snarled as he stalked towards Justin. He had attempted to hand off his precious bundle to his mother, but Jared clung to him with surprising strength and, truth be told, he wasn’t ready to let Jared go.

“What do you mean, son? What did Justin have to do with this mess?” Alan Ackles believed his son but they needed proof before they could judge him. So far they only had Chad's word against Justin's.

“Bad man, he told me Jenny didn't want me anymore. Didn’t love me anymore.” Jared stated loud enough for those around to hear.

No one saw Donna move until a loud slap filled the air. “You hateful and spiteful little man! I have stayed quiet long enough about your interest in my son. Jensen is not yours; he will never be yours no matter how hard you try to insert yourself into his life. And the fact that you feel so threatened by a little boy that you have to lie to him and tell him the person he loves the most in this world doesn’t want him is unthinkable. I would never approve of someone like you becoming one of my children’s mates or apart of this family. If I see you around Jensen or Jared again I will end you in a second.”

No one said anything as Donna ripped Justin apart and everyone who knew her knew that she didn’t make empty threats.

"You're saddled with a kid that is not even yours! Why should you be the one who has to raise him when he's got his own family!” Justin sneered. “The kid is defective. Not even his own mother wanted h..." Justin was cut off as Jensen's fist met his mouth and he found himself on the ground holding his throbbing jaw.

"If you ever talk about my Jared like that again, it will be the last thing you do." Jensen felt like a burning inferno just waiting to erupt.

“You’re wrong, Jenny loves me and I love him. Jenny will never leave me.” Jared felt very brave in Jensen’s arms and wasn’t afraid to face his bully.

“I think you should leave, Justin, before Chris and Steve have a go at you,” Alan suggested, looking at the two men who stood protectively behind Jensen and Jared, both looking for a fight.

Seeing that he had lost this fight, Justin brushed off his shirt and sneered at Jensen, “You’re not worth my time, and kid?” He looked at Jared with distain.  “Sooner than later you’re going to stop being the center of Jensen’s world.”

“Never going to happen,” Jensen shot back, hoping to God that Jared didn’t believe Justin.

Jensen didn’t really have anything to fear because this time, Justin words held no hold over Jared.  The little boy was looking up at Jensen with sleepy eyes. “I sleepy Jensen, can I sleep now?”

Smiling Jensen pressed a kiss onto Jared’s forehead. “Of course, you can, baby. In the morning we are going to have a long talk about running away.”

Peeking one eye open Jared had his own reminder for Jensen, “And talk about you missing my play. I still mad at you, Jenny.”

Pouting because he knew that Jared being mad at him was the worst thing ever Jensen, gazed down fondly at the little boy falling asleep in his arms.  He didn’t think that he was going to be able to let Jared out of his sight for a long time.

“He’s going to be a bear if Jared stays mad at him for more than an hour, isn’t he?” Steve whispered to Chris.

A devious smile appeared on Chris’ face, “Oh yeah, he is, and I’m going to enjoy it.”

It quickly became clear that when Jared was mad at Jensen it made Jensen even grumpier than usual.

“You’re sulking,” Chris stated as he helped himself to one of Jensen’s beers that he swiped from Jensen’s table after he let himself in.

“I am not sulking! And I don’t recall saying help yourself to a beer!” Jensen snarled out.

Chris just shot Jensen a look. “I forgot to add grumpy as hell. I get it the kid is mad at you, but there’s no reason to take it out on everybody else.”

Jensen didn’t care about everybody else; he just wanted Jared to like him again. He felt like a heel, worse than a heel. He had broken his promise to Jared.

“Not the pout. I hate that bloody pout.” Letting out a loud sigh, Chris placed his bottle down. “Jared is hurt; you are his whole world and this is the first time you let him down.”

Jensen winced. He didn’t need to be reminded of his failure even if it wasn’t his fault that Hartley was a bastard.

“Jared is afraid that you don’t love him anymore and that you’re going to leave him behind like his mother did.” Chris admitted Jared’s greatest fear and watched his best friend’s heartbreak.

“He really thinks that?” Jensen ran his hand through his hair as he answered his own question.“Of course, he does.  Jared doesn’t see his own self-worth. I think a part of me will always hate Amanda for the damage she did to Jared.”

"Justin wanted to separate you and Jared,” said Chris. “He couldn't stand the idea that Jared was and will always be more important than him. Justin wanted you to settle down and he wanted you to make him your mate."

"I don't want a mate. I made that perfectly clear from the start of our whatever. I knew I wouldn't be serious about him because of the way he treated Jared. I couldn't trust him with Jared, not like I trust you guys. I should have trusted my instincts. Then this mess would have never happened." Hanging his head, Jensen gripped his hair in his frustration.

"Dude, I hate seeing you beat yourself up. You can still make it up to the kid, you just have to think of a way to do it," Chris reminded Jensen.

A sudden thought hit Jensen. “I missed Jared’s play so the only way that I can make it up to him is by seeing the play.”

“Which is going to be kind of hard since school has let out for summer break and how many of his classmates are still around to act in the play with him?” Chris asked.

A slow evil smile crept across Jensen's face as he stared at his best friend.

Chris did not like the look that Jensen sent his way. “Whatever you are thinking, count me out of it.”

“Oh come on man, you know how much this play meant to Jared and how much it hurt him for me to miss it. Could you really say no to a heartbroken Jared who tries his best to hide it but it absolutely kills him inside to know that I missed his big moment?” Jensen knew that he was playing dirty in using Jared but it was his only move and he was desperate.

“No way, it ain’t happening.” There was no way Chris was about to get roped into this crazy plan of Jensen’s.

“I can’t believe that I let Jensen talk me into this. How did I end up doing this?” This was the craziest idea that Chris had ever heard and he had no idea how he let Jensen talk him into this.

He was a freaking bunny and he was convinced that Jensen had chosen this role especially for him. He hated those floppy ears that kept falling into his face and the stupid tail Jensen had forced on him.

"The same way he talked all of us into this - he used Jared against us." Steve pointed out. He was actually pretty happy with his role as a tree.

"That was a low move." Jared had been so thrilled with the idea of getting a chance to perform his play for Jensen until he realized that his classmates we went on summer break.

One look at Jared's sad face and Jensen was happily suggesting, "Well I'm sure that Chris, Steve, and the others would be more than happy to act out in the play with you, after all, they saw it."

When Jared turned hopeful eyes to them there was no way that any of them had the heart to say no.

 _'I'm going to kill you, you bastard.'_ Chris mouthed to Jensen when he saw the video camera in his soon to be dead best friend hands.

Jensen just grinned and gave him a quick wink and Chris could already hear how Jensen would justify filming this. _'It's for Jared, that's what that bastard will say. He knows that I can't say no to that kid.'_ Chris had to accept that his humiliation was going to be on video; Jensen will take every chance to show off that video on his birthday and other special occasions.

The truth was, the reason that Jensen was recording the play was because he honestly couldn't see anything but Jared who looked beyond adorable dressed as a sunbeam. In Jensen's opinion, Jared was the best damn sunbeam that had ever appeared in a play.

Jensen didn't care that he made himself look like an absolute fool as he stood applauding and whistling when Jared finished his line.  The beaming smile Jared sent him was more than worth any teasing he was going to have to put up with from Chris and Steve.

Not even caring that the play wasn't over Jared hopped off the homemade stage and all but flew into Jensen's arms. "Did you see me, Jenny?"

"I did baby boy, you were amazing." Scooping Jared up into his arms Jensen hugged his small body tightly against his, grateful that his friends had agreed to give him this. "What do you say we watch the rest of the play?" Jensen asked pulling back just enough to look Jared in the eyes.

"YES!" To Jared, his part in the play was over and now all he wanted to do was watch it with Jensen like he had wanted to the first time. Jared's joy only grew when Jensen retook his seat with him sitting on Jensen's lap.

Keeping one arm around Jared Jensen lifted up the camera, determined to once again to capture this moment. He didn't know how much longer he would have moments like this with Jared, he was growing up so fast that Jensen was afraid that one day he wouldn't be his little boy anymore and have no time for him. _‘Don’t grow up too fast baby boy I’m not ready to stop being your world.’_

Whatever alpha attempted to court Jared when he got older was in for a very rough time.  He or she would have to prove themselves to all of them, but no doubt about it Jensen was going to be the biggest of challenges.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thirteen years later_

Jensen could hardly believe that Jared was eighteen years old.  He wondered where his little boy went.

Jared had gone from an adorable little boy to a beautiful omega that pushed Jensen’s control every time he got a whiff of Jared’s scent. Jared managed to retain his kind heart and shyness that made him all the more adorable in Jensen’s eyes.

He wasn’t the only one - other alphas were beginning to notice his Jared and Jensen didn’t like it one bit. Jared was pure sunshine; he lit up Jensen’s life and filled it with warmth. Jared was the best thing in his life and he wasn’t ready to share Jared with anyone.

Jensen wasn't ready to let go of Jared even if was only for college. _‘College is full of alphas who can't keep their hands to themselves I have every right to be worried about him._ ’

Jensen's inner thoughts weren't helping him calm down any.

"Man, you're making me nervous here.  You're acting like Jared's run off to get mated." Chris was absolutely no help in trying to calm Jensen down. In fact, he seemed to take pleasure in riling him up every chance that he could.

For the past thirteen years, Chris had been closely watching the bond between Jensen and Jared. He had a front row seat to watching it change over the years. There was no doubt left in his mind that Jensen and Jared were true mates, even if those two were too blind to see it.

"Did you come over here for some reason other than to rile me up and drink all my beer?" Jensen demanded crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his so-called best friend.

Chris thought about it for a moment before sending a smirk Jensen's way. "Nope, I'm pretty much here for the first two reasons." As if to prove his point, Chris settled down further into the comfy couch and lifted the bottle to his lips.

"I need a better best friend," Jensen growled under his breath.

"Well you could always call up Steve, but since he and Danneel have mated they've been pretty much locked in their house, thankfully for all our peace of minds."

Jensen made a face, while he was happy for his two friends Steve and Danneel, they weren't the best at keeping public displays of affection down to a minimum.

 _‘Something tells me that you and Jared will be just as bad or worse, that is if you two can ever open your eyes and see what is right in front of you.’_ Because the way they were going Jensen was going to kill someone, Chris actually felt sorry for anyone foolish enough to actually try and date Jared. It should be clear to everyone that he was taken.

"Jensen! I'm home!"

Chris wanted to roll his eyes at the look of pure happiness that overtook Jensen's face just from the sound of Jared's voice. _‘My friend you have got it bad.’_ It was reaching the point that it was almost pathetic at this point watching Jared and Jensen dance around one another.

Sparkling eyes and a wide dimpled grin on his face, Jared barely noticed Jensen's best friend on the couch. He only had eyes for Jensen. "Hi, Chris."

Raising his beer bottle in greeting, Chris wondered just how in the hell Jensen managed to miss the hearts-in-eyes look Jared had going on considering that he always looked at Jensen like he hung the moon.

"Hey Jared, how's it going? Anything happening at school today or is it just as lame as I remember it?" Chris asked, in an attempt to remind them that he was here as well, so they wouldn't be tempted to stare all lovey-dovey at one another.

Before Jared could begin to answer Chris, a low growl came from Jensen and his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "Why do you smell like an unknown alpha?" Jensen had long ago learned all the scents that lingered on Jared, the strongest usually was Chad's considering that the other omega didn't know the meaning of personal space when it came to Jared and Jensen didn't mind as long as his was the only alpha scent to linger on Jared.

A faint blush appeared on Jared's cheeks at the possessive tone in Jensen's voice. _‘That's the last time I listen to Chad.’_ His best friend assured him that he didn't have an alpha's smell on him. "Well, you see, it’s Stephen Amell's scent. He asked me out."

Jensen wondered if he should have seen that coming sooner.  He knew that there had been alphas beginning to take an interest in Jared and he didn't like it. "And do you like Stephen like that?"

 _‘Okay, this is my time to leave.’_ Chris knew that this was not any of his business and he could see Jensen's alpha side beginning to come out. There is no way that Jensen's alpha would allow his true mate to be courted by another. "I'll talk to you later Jensen, Jared."

Neither really noticed as Chris took his leave.

Jared couldn't hear anything above his heart beating in his chest. He was surprised that Jensen couldn't hear it with how loud it was pounding. Nervously he licked his lips, his heart fluttering when he noticed Jensen's eyes drawn to the movement.

Jensen wanted nothing more than to claim that tempting mouth with his. For two years he had been fighting his attraction to Jared. Ever since Jared was sixteen and he went into his first heat, it had been a nightmare for Jensen trying to control himself from stopping to claim what was his.

Jensen’s shower still had the imprint of where he had slammed his fist into the wall of his shower. Jared's heat made the omega's sweet smell all that more irresistible to the alpha. He wanted nothing more than to slip into that bed with Jared and help him with the pain but he couldn't. For one, Jared was still too young for him and secondly, he didn't know if Jared thought of him like that, but it was a test of his wills not to give into his alpha side and aid an omega... his omega out.

Jensen needed to get his hands on some suppressants.  He couldn't trust himself around Jared without them.

"Did you say yes?" Jensen could barely believe that rough voice was his.

Jared knew who his omega side longed for, and he just wishes that it wasn't so impossible for it to be. "I didn't answer him yet."

"Why not?" Jensen tried not to let hope get the better of him. Just because he was in love with his step-son didn't mean that Jared shared his twisted and wrong feelings. “Do you like Stephen?” It tore at Jensen’s heart to ask that question and he dreaded to hear Jared’s answer.

“I like him as a friend but that’s about it. I don’t have romantic feelings for him.” Jared admitted in a soft voice. _‘How could I when I’m in love with you.’_ Jared had been shocked when he realized that he was in love with Jensen.

Chad was the only person that Jared had ever told.  More like Jared blurted it out to him in a state of panic

Chad had just looked at him like he announced that the sky was purple. "You just figured that out? Man, I knew that ages ago."

The vise that had started to squeeze Jensen’s heart loosened and he could breathe again.

“But I think Stephen might have those kinds of feelings for me and I don’t want to lead him on.” Jared finished, looking shyly at Jensen beneath his bangs.

“I think you need to be honest with Stephen and tell him that you see him as a friend and that’s it. It’s better to tell him that now instead of leading him on to think that he has a chance.” If Jensen had it his way, Stephen would stay far away from his Jared.

“I will, thank you for the advice,” Jared whispered. He wasn't even sure when he moved in closer to Jensen - enough that he could breathe in the scent of his alpha. To Jared, Jensen smelled like a fresh ocean breeze.

Closing his eyes, Jensen breathed in the scent of Jared, of his omega. He loved Jared’s scent; he smelled like fresh rain on a field of sunflowers. There was no scent in the world that Jensen loved more than Jared’s.

 _‘His lips are right there, how easy would it be for you to bend down and finally have a taste of that which you have craved for years?’_ The little voice taunted Jensen and there was nothing more than he wanted to do but to give in, to finally feel what Jared's lips felt pressed against his.

 _‘Please let him kiss me.’_ Jared begged silently, his eyes trained on Jensen’s mouth.

Jared forced down the disappointment he felt when Jensen pull away. It felt like it was one step forward and ten back. He wanted his alpha and he knew Jensen wanted him as well, if only Jensen would let himself act on his feelings.

"Why don't you get to work on what homework you have and I'll get supper started." Jensen needed to clear his head; he needed Jared out of the room before he forgot why this was wrong and gave into the temptation that was Jared.

"Okay," Jared , the moment lost and he could see Jensen steeling himself once again from whatever he might feel for him and Jared's heart broke again.

Chad was the greatest best friend ever, even if it was himself praising, well, himself. But there was no denying that he was awesome. After all, how many people would listen to Jared gush about the color of Jensen's eyes, which shade of green they looked like today, did Jensen have new freckles and so on without losing it. Yep, Chad was pretty awesome, if he said so himself.

So when Jared showed up looking like a kicked puppy it was Chad's best friend duty to hunt down and mess up whoever hurt his buddy. Even if that person was Jensen Ackles.

"So what happened?"

Jared let out a dramatic sigh as he flopped down on Chad's bed. “Stephen asked me out again.”

Chad wasn't sure how he felt about the alpha who wasn't hiding his interest in Jared. "Well, you could always go out with him to make Jensen jealous," Chad suggested.  Jared had told him how Jensen reacted to Jared telling him that Stephen had asked him out the first time.

Jared's eyes widened. "I couldn't do that! It wouldn't be fair to Stephen. He has real feelings for me and I can't lead him on like that."

Shrugging his shoulders, the blond omega looked at his friend. "It's what I would do." But then again, Jared wasn't him and he didn't like the idea of using people.

Chewing his lower lip, Jared mulled over Chad's suggestion.  On one hand Jensen had almost kissed him but he couldn't - it wasn't him. "No, I'm going to tell Stephen tomorrow when he comes over to work on our project that I can't go out with him.  That I see him as a friend and nothing more." 

Jared had been surprised when he had been assigned to work with Stephen for the English project instead of Chad, like normal. He got along great with the alpha but it had shocked him when Stephen asked him out.

Chad wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Jared being alone with Stephen. "Do you want me to come around tomorrow for support?"

While Jared would feel a lot more comfortable with Chad there, he shook his head no. "I know for a fact that you have your own project to finish and Gen did threaten to remove your balls if you bailed on her again."

Chad shuddered. "What's wrong with that woman? You don't go threatening a man's manhood." Genevieve might be a tiny omega but she was scary. "I still don't know if I pity Misha or am envious of him for finding his true mate in her."

"Gen is one of a kind and she's good at keeping Misha out of trouble."  Jared loved his friend but he agreed with Chad, she was one scary woman.

"Still, if you need me at any time you call me and I will come running. I know that you see Stephen as a good guy but it never hurts to have a little backup. Promise me you will call either me or Jensen if you feel uncomfortable at any time." Chad had heard the same horror stories that Jared had growing up, how sometimes an alpha cannot accept the fact that they have been rejected and will force themselves on the omega regardless of their wishes.

That was one of the worst crimes - to force an omega to mate against their will.  If that happened, once the crime was reported, the bond was terminated and the alpha could face jail time.

"I will." Jared was touched by Chad's worry.  Most people only saw him as a douchebag; they didn't see how loyal of a soul he truly was.

Jensen was not in a good mood. He had damn near ripped off the head of his personal assistant when she popped in to remind him of his meeting. He apologized. It wasn't her that he was angry with but with Stephen Amell, the alpha who had the nerve to ask out his Jared; the alpha that was working with Jared on a project right now at their house.

Jensen wanted to hunt down Stephen and rip that alpha apart for daring to ask out his omega.

It was safe to say Stephen Amell was not Jensen's favorite person right now.

Jensen disliked Stephen Amell the moment he laid eyes on the man and it had nothing to do with the alpha sniffing around his Jared.  There was just something about Amell didn’t sit right with Jensen.

Never did Jensen hate two words more than he hated the name Stephen Amell.  The alpha couldn't seem to take a hint that Jared was not interested in him. Personally, Jensen thought that it showed how low of a class the alpha was when he refused to take Jared's no as the rejection it was. 

Technically Jared hadn't said no yet because Amell hadn't asked, but it was clear to anyone who looked, that Jared wasn't interested in Stephen like that. But really Stephen should have taken Jared's lack of response as proof Jared wasn't interested in him.

Jared liked Stephen as a friend and only a friend but he also didn’t want to hurt the alpha’s feelings.  He knew it wasn’t a nice feeling being rejected.

Jared could feel Stephen's eyes on him and he did his best to ignore the alpha's burning stare. He knew that Stephen was looking for an answer to his request for a date. The truth was, Jared didn't want to tell Stephen his answer until after they finished their project.  He didn't want his answer to reflect upon their grade.

Jared knew who his heart beat for and as nice as Stephen was, Jared knew it wasn't him.

“Jared, I don’t mean to be pushy but have you given any more thought to my offer for a date?” It had been over a week and Stephen really wanted to know if there could be something between them or not. He was gone on the omega, and while he knew that Jared wasn’t his true mate, it didn’t mean he couldn’t try.  After all, not everyone was destined to find his true mate but could still find happiness. Maybe, just maybe, he and Jared could find that kind of happiness; if only Jared would give him a chance.

Jared hated hurting people.  It went against his nature but Stephen really wasn't giving him much of a choice. _‘I have to let him down gently.’_ "Stephen you're a really nice guy and any beta or omega would be lucky to have such an alpha as yourself interested in them. But I don't have those kinds of feelings for you.  I'm in love with someone else and starting something with you wouldn't be the right thing to do. I hope that you find your true mate, but I just don't think it would be fair to either of us."

"You want Jensen." Stephen couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice.

Jared could only stare at Stephen, his dark blush giving him away. "You noticed that, did you? I can't help my feelings for Jensen but I also know that he'll never look at me like that." He wasn't sure why he was defending his feelings toward Jensen to Stephen. He's not interested, should have been enough for the alpha.

Stephen shook his head and took a dangerous step forward. "You won't give me a chance because you are too busy pining over a man that might never see you as anything but a little boy that has followed him around like a little puppy begging for scraps."

Jared felt himself getting angry. "It's not like that! I know Jensen will never see me as a mate but he does care about me. Stephen, I don’t have to justify myself to you.  I just don’t have those kinds of feelings for you and I hope that we can be friends.”

“No!” A dangerous growl escaped Stephen’s lips as he stared at the omega he wanted. He had never been rejected before and his alpha side wanted the omega. “If you would just give me a chance I could show you that I am a far better match for you than Jensen could ever be!”

Jared was done playing nice. “Jensen is my alpha! No one will ever be better for me than Jensen. I think you should leave, we're done here.”

For the first time since he had known Stephen, Jared found that he was afraid of the alpha. "Stephen, I really think you should go now." Jared murmured softly as he took a step back away from the snarling alpha, trying to create some distance between them.

It did little good as Stephen followed Jared move for move and soon Jared found himself pinned against the wall with Stephen bearing down on him. "You don't get to tell me no. I can smell how much you want... no, crave a knot. You have kept yourself pure in a misguided attempt at saving yourself for Jensen Ackles, an alpha that has no interest in you."

Jared didn’t even see Stephen move until he found himself pinned against the wall, held there by Stephen’s alpha strength. “We are finished here when I say we are.” Stephen hissed out his eyes burning with rage as he glared down at the trapped omega.

Fear gripped Jared like a vice grip as Stephen moved in closer and there was only one thought on his mind. _‘Jensen, I want Jensen.’_

_ _

Jensen couldn't explain it; it was like a specter had reached into his chest and wrapped their cold hands around his heart. He didn't know how he knew but he knew it was Jared. Jared was in trouble.

Shoving back his chair Jensen grabbed his jacket.  He didn’t care that he had an important meeting in an hour.  Jared was in danger. “Kim! Cancel my meeting or see if Jeff can handle them. I need to go now!”

Kim knew of only one reason that would get Jensen so worked up and that was about Jared. She had heard rumors that true mates shared a bond; that they could sense when the other was in trouble, and that was more than true when it came to Jared and Jensen. “I’ll handle it, you just go look after Jared.”

Jensen flashed her a smile as he passed. “Thanks, Kim you are the best.”

 _‘Hang on baby, I’m on my way.’_ Jensen vowed as he ripped out his cell phone and waited for it to connect as he rushed down the stairs. “Chris! Grab Steve and head over to my place- something’s wrong with Jared.” Jensen was grateful that Chris didn’t ask any questions and just agreed.

Danneel Harris had been one of the main female influences that Jared had growing up in his life. As a fellow omega, she taught Jared a few things to defend himself just in case some knot head couldn’t take the word no for an answer.

Slamming his foot onto Stephen’s with enough force for the alpha to take a step back, Jared let the palm of his fist fly right into Stephen’s nose. Stephen let out a howl as there was a rather satisfying crunch.

 _‘Good, I hope it’s broken,’_ Jared thought viciously and while Stephen was tending to his nose Jared ran like hell. He needed to get to the one place where he felt safe - Jensen’s room.

As he held his more than likely broken nose whatever control Stephen had on his alpha side, it did not like being rejected.

Heart pounding in his chest, Jared pushed himself to run faster as he heard Stephen give chase after him. The only saving grace he had was Stephen did not know his way around their house.

“Ack!” Jared stumbled backward as the back of his shirt was caught in a strong hold and he found himself pinned face first to the floor with Stephen straddling him.

 _‘Not like this, not like this.’_ Jared found himself pleading.  He knew it was foolish saving himself for Jensen who will never see him as a mate, but he thought he would have a decision in who he shared his first time with.

Then suddenly the weight was gone and there was a loud thud behind him.  Rolling over,  Jared wanted to cry at the sight of Jensen, looking like an avenging angel with his face full of wrath.  Jared knew that he was safe now. Jensen was here and he would make everything better.

Jensen was seeing red as he took in the sight of Jared cowering in the corner, his shirt ripped and barely hanging on his chest.

Chris whistled as Jensen slammed Stephen against the wall hard enough to leave a dent.

"Listen to me and listen to me well. The only reason I'm not ripping out your throat or ripping you to shreds is because Jared wouldn't want that. Jared, the man you tried to force yourself onto when he turned you down. When anyone tells you no you listen and respect that. Jared told you no and you couldn't respect that. You make me sick.” Jensen snarled at Stephen before dropping the man like he was nothing and turning his attention where it was most needed; on Jared.

"I'm here Jared. I'm here and I swear no one will hurt you like this again." Jensen promised, gathering a shaking Jared up into his arms. "Get that piece of filth out of my sight before I end up finishing the job," Jensen growled out as he did his best to comfort Jared.

"No problem, on your feet." Chris snarled, he was impressed with Jensen's restraint. If it had been him, he would have ripped Stephen apart.

Stephen couldn't look at anyone. He didn't blame Jensen for wanting to kill him.  What he had done tonight was something he would never be able to forgive himself for. "I'm sorry." He knew it wasn't enough and he didn't wait around to hear Jared tell him it wasn't enough. He knew it wasn't, but it was all he could do.

Rocking Jared back and forth, Jensen wished he had the power to go back in time and stop this from ever happening. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry. I should have been here to protect you."

"It's not your fault."Jared couldn't stand the idea of Jensen blaming himself for something he had no control of.

“Come on baby, let’s get you to bed. I think you could do with some rest.” Jensen suggested.

The last thing that Jared wanted to do was leave the comfort of Jensen’s arms but he needed to get out of these clothes; they smelled like Stephen. “Can we go to your room?” Jared asked in a small voice.

“Of course, we can baby boy.” Jensen knew that Jared felt safest in his room.

Giving a shaky nod, Jared forced his body to move up the stairs.  He could feel Jensen’s worried stare on him.

Once safely in Jensen’s room, surrounded by the scent of his alpha, Jared found he could breathe again. “Could I borrow something of yours to sleep in?” Jared asked looking at the floor.

“Of course, you can.” If Jared hadn’t suggested it Jensen was going to; he wanted Amell’s scent off of Jared and Jared covered in his scent again.

Jared changed into the sweats and t-shirt that Jensen offered him while Jensen turned his back. He wasn’t ready to be alone and Jensen wasn't ready to leave him alone.

Jared couldn't stop shaking as he sat down on the bed. ‘ _Why can't I stop shaking?’_ Jared asked himself.  ‘ _It's not like anything happened_.’ Jensen had saved him.

"It's okay to be afraid Jared, no one will think any less of you. I won't think any less of you. You went through something tonight that no one should ever go through. You have nothing to be sorry for." Jensen longed to reach out and stroke Jared's hair but wasn't sure how welcomed his touch would be.

"I really thought that Stephen was a good guy. I thought that he would respect my choices when I said no." Jared turned pleading eyes up to Jensen, "Did I lead him on?"

Jensen's heart broke at the fear in Jared's eyes. _‘I wish I punched him harder.’_ Jensen thought viciously. "No! You did nothing wrong. You said no and that should have been enough for him. This is on Stephen and Stephen alone."

With shaky hands, Jared reached out for Jensen. He wasn't sure if his touch would be welcomed. After all, he was dirty.

As if he was reading Jared's mind, Jensen's hand came down to rest on Jared's hand. "You are not dirty Jared."

"Can you stay for a little bit? I don't want to be alone," Jared pleaded as he latched onto Jensen's arm.

Jensen smiled down softly at Jared. "Of course, I will. I'll stay as long as you need me to. Come on, I'll lay down with you."

Nodding his head, Jared waited until Jensen lay down on the bed before curling up against his side. A sign escaped Jared's lips as Jensen's arms wrapped around him. "I'm here, Jared, and I will keep you safe."

“I know you will and thank you, Jensen, for everything,” Jared whispered before closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

Jensen kept a watchful gaze over Jared.  He loved watching Jared sleep; he looked so peaceful and innocent that Jensen just wanted to do everything in his power to keep Jared safe. "I swear I will do better in protecting you from harm," Jensen whispered.

Jared was sleeping in his bed. When Jensen pictured that happening, not that he actually pictured Jared in his bed, but if he had, it would have been for a very different reason then why Jared was sharing his bed.

“I will protect you from the nightmares,” Jensen vowed.

Jensen wasn't surprised when the nightmares started, he had been expecting them. The nightmares came just as Jensen predicted they would, but after a few calming words and promises, Jared drifted off back into sleep.  It quickly became clear that Jared couldn't sleep-  not without being wrapped up in Jensen's arms.  He kept the nightmares away. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Man, you look like hell," Chris commented when Jensen joined them for breakfast.

"Thanks, I love you too man." Jensen shot back. He knew he looked like hell;  that’s what happens when you has the man you love more than anything sharing your bed and you’re up all night trying to keep yourself from getting a boner.

"I take it Jared is still having nightmares?" Steve asked, concern in his voice for both Jensen and Jared as he placed a cup of still steaming hot coffee in front of Jensen.

"I love you, man," Jensen exclaimed as he snatched up the cup of coffee. "Why can't you be more like Steve?" Jensen asked shooting a glare at his other so-called best friend.  “And yeah, he is.”

Unfazed by Jensen's glare, Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Steve has his charms and I have mine. At least I'm not a kiss up."

Jensen had to admit that was true.  Chris certainly had a charm about him that had alphas, omegas and other betas tripping over their feet trying to get his attention. "As long as you keep that charm away from Jared I don't care who you use it on."

Chris snorted. "Trust me I would never dream of using it on Jared." _‘I know it would be a waste of my charms.  Jared only sees one person and that is you.'_

Steve slowly shook his head, not understanding how Jensen could miss his utter possessiveness over Jared. Everything about Jensen screamed ‘ _Jared is mine.’_ He had an undisputed claim over the omega and he didn't even know it. "Are the nightmares getting any better?" For now, getting Jensen to see what was before him didn't matter; it was healing Jared.

"The nightmares are beginning to lessen but he still has them and I think it will be a while before they fade," Jensen explained to Steve and Chris.

"What about getting Jared some self-defence classes? It might help him heal if he knows that he can defend himself if this should happen again." Steve suggested and he hoped he wasn't crossing some kind of line but Jensen wasn't the only one worried about Jared.

Jensen cursed himself; he couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of that himself. "Jason at the gym offers self-defense class. I'll stop in and talk to him before I head home. Thanks for the suggestion, Steve."

"Hey, you’re not the only one worried about Jared." Steve gave Jensen a friendly slap on the back.

Jensen knew that was true; everyone was worried and missed Jared's smile and overall puppy likeness. _‘He's still there and I will do everything in my power to make him feel safe again.’_

_ _

Momoa’s Gym. Jensen had a membership with it for years and he did his best to keep a regular workout schedule. Call him vain, but he liked to stay in shape and yeah, he liked the way Jared’s eyes would darken when he came back from the gym or the sweet smell of Jared’s lust when he came back from a run.  

"Hey Jason, can I talk to you?" Jensen called, chasing after Jason Momoa, the personal trainer at his gym.  He knew the man offered self-defence training courses.

Jason Momoa was someone that Jensen normally would try to keep Jared away from.  Not only was the alpha handsome but also had a kind nature and was extremely protective over omegas.

"Hey Jensen, what can I do for you?" Jason asked, turning to face the other man with a smile on his face.

"Listen, I was wondering if it was possible for me to bring Jared to one of your self-defence classes? I think they might really help him." Jensen really hoped that if Jared learned how to defend himself it might help bring back the old Jared.

Jason didn't need to ask who Jared was, there wasn't a soul alive that didn't know Jared, and if you knew Jensen you knew Jared. "Sure bring him around. I'd be happy to show him some moves. It never hurts for an omega to know a few moves to defend themselves."

A wave of relief washed over Jensen. "Thanks, man."

Jared Padalecki felt like a coward. "I’m certainly hiding away like one when nothing really happened to me." Jared couldn't even look Jensen in the eyes anymore; he didn't want to see the disappointment in his face.

For the past week he couldn’t bring himself to leave the house. He was to terrified to go to school, but since Jared was one of the brightest students in his grade and with it so close to being graduation, Jared was given permission to finish out the rest of the work from home.

Jared figured that they unleashed Danneel on the school.

Curled up in the corner of their sofa, Jared lifted his head when he heard Jensen enter the room.

"Hey, how was work?" Jared greeted with a soft smile. The moment that he laid eyes on Jensen he felt like he could breathe again.

Jensen made his way over to Jared's side and sat down beside his omega. _‘No, not my omega, I've got to remember that.’_ "Good.  Listen I talked to Jason and I was wondering if you wanted to check out the self-defense class he has?"

Chewing on his lower lip, Jared looked unsure. "Will you be there with me?" Jared asked, looking pleadingly up at Jensen.

"Of course, I will." And not just for Jared's own peace of mind but his as well.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." One class wouldn't hurt. "Do you think I could meet Jason before taking one of his classes?" He wasn't comfortable in meeting alphas he didn't know just yet.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. I'll arrange something the next time I see him."

Nodding, Jared snuggled in against Jared's side breathing in deeply the smell of his alpha.

With Jared’s request in mind, Jensen made sure he stopped by the gym before heading into work and was happy when he spotted Jason alone in his office.

Knocking on the door Jensen waited for Jason to finish up what he was doing.. “Hey, Jason.”

Jason grinned up at Jensen from behind his glasses, “Hey Jensen, what can I do for you?”

"It’s about Jared.  He was wondering if we could meet before your class. I understand why you might not want to do it but it would make Jared feel so much more comfortable." And the only thing that mattered to Jensen was Jared being comfortable.

Jason knew that there was something that Jensen wasn't telling him but it wasn't his place to ask. "No problem, I'm more than happy to meet with you guys before you attend one of my classes." Actually, it wasn't as strange as Jensen thought; Jason had plenty of assault survivors who wanted to meet with him before or after class so they could get used to another alpha's scent.

He didn't know what Jared was to Jensen other than he was Jensen's whether they knew it or not.

Jensen smiled thankfully at Jason. "Thanks, man that would mean a lot to us." And it would not just for Jared but for himself as well.

"Like I said no problem dude, just let me know when's a good time for you and I'll check my schedule," Jason reassured Jensen. "Jared really means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"He's my whole world," Jensen admitted.

That’s what Jason figured, "Then I will do everything in my power to help you keep your world safe."

Jared was nervous, that much was clear as he stuck as close as possible to Jensen, keeping him between him and the other alpha. 

Jason could smell the nervousness pouring off of Jared in waves and the protectiveness coming off of Jensen, warning every alpha around that Jared was under his protection and he would rip apart anyone who dared to mess with him. _‘And they aren't even mated yet, damn I wonder how possessive and protective Jensen is going to become when they do mate.’_ There wasn't a hint of doubt in Jason's mind that they would end up mated.

"Hi, you must be Jared. I'm Jason and it's nice to meet you." Jason knew not to get too close to Jared or Jensen would make good on his silent threat.

Having grown up with Jensen, Jared was used to seeing handsome alphas and while no one would come close to Jensen's looks Jason was incredibly hot. "Hi, it's nice to meet you." Jared gave a little wave but made no effort to move away from Jensen. But he couldn't keep himself from blurting out, "How do you keep in such great shape? Do you work out a lot?" Jared asked as he stared up at Jason with awe.

Jason could see why Jensen was so taken with the cute little omega; he was downright adorable and if he didn't know that Jensen would kill him if he tried anything with Jared he might have asked the young omega out and show him a good time. That didn't mean he couldn't tease Jensen just a little. "I fuck a lot."

The blush that painted Jared's cheeks was more than worth the death glare Jensen was currently throwing his way. The omega smelled so good, so pure, he had to commend Jensen on his self-control.  There was no way that he would have been able to resist for so long.

Flashes of having that kind of workout with Jensen ran through Jared's mind and he felt his cheeks getting warm and to his horror, he felt himself starting to get wet.

The smell of a ripe omega filled the air and Jensen growled low and deep in his chest as Jason took a long deep sniff homing in on Jared.  Jensen didn't want to but he would fight his friend if he tried anything with his Jared.

It was a true test of his willpower as Jared's scent washed over him.  Jason dug his nails into his palm because he knew how easy it would be to take Jared right here and now on this chair but it would also be the last thing he would ever do as Jensen would kill him before he laid one finger on Jared.

Jensen's eyes were dark as they met Jason's and they held the promise of violence if Jason made one move towards Jared.  Friendship would not stop Jensen from defending what was his and Jared was his.

Jason slowly raised his hands and backed away from Jared, putting as much distance as he could between him and the omega without being rude. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jared's feelings but he also wouldn't force the omega into something he didn't want.

Jared could feel his cheeks heating up, he couldn't believe that he had gotten wet over thinking about what it would like to be fucked by Jensen, and he was so embarrassed.

Jensen could see the shame in Jared's eyes and he didn't like it one bit.  Twisting in his seat, he reached out and cupped Jared's face in his hands. "Hey, this isn't your fault and nothing to be ashamed about; we can't control our body's natural reactions." Jensen would know that better than anyone. More than once he had popped his knot over something Jared had done and more than once his own wet dreams of Jared had caused him a few problems. Jensen just didn't like how everyone could smell Jared's desire - that was for him and him alone.

Jason could only shake his head; he couldn’t understand how or why Jensen was denying what everybody knew - that Jared belonged solely to Jensen. "Jensen's right and I actually feel honoured that I would get such a reaction from such a lovely creature such as yourself." Jason winked at Jared and loved the shy smile he got from the omega.

 _‘How could I have forgotten how much of a flirt Jason is?’_ Jensen tried not to glare at the other alpha as he unleashed his charm on Jared.

Jason knew he was playing with fire flirting with Jared like this but he just couldn't help it. The kid was just so damn cute. _‘Now I know why Jensen has kept him away from me. I would too if Jared was my true mate, still, there's no harm in flirting._ ’

"Don't you have a class to teach?" Jensen growled, wanting nothing more than to tug Jared into his arms and get him far away from Jason.

"That I do.  Jared it was an absolute pleasure in meeting you. I hope to see you in my class." Winking at Jared, Jason placed a kiss on the back of the blushing omega's hand and he could hear Jensen's dangerous growl and fought the urge to smirk at his friend when Jared glanced at him to see if he was okay with this.

The class was interesting and Jared learned a lot from the time he spent with Jason.

Jared tried not to blush as Jason body brushed up against his; while Jason was no Jensen he was still very handsome.

Jason could feel Jensen's eyes on him as he straightened out Jared's stance and knew that the other alpha was carefully watching where he put his hands. _‘You have got it bad my friend. Very bad. I just wish that you would act on it.'_

Jensen's nails dug into his palms as he watched Jason touch what was his and while he knew that Jason didn't mean anything sexual by it, Jensen still wanted to rip him apart for laying his hands on Jared.

The hour long class felt like an eternity to Jensen and more times than he could count he was ready to tear Jason's hands off for lingering on Jared's skin. He had a hard time keeping control of himself and it wasn't until Jared was back at his side did he relax.

It warmed Jensen's heart to see Jared's smile looking a little more real as he bounced over to him. "I'm so proud of you, Jared, you did really good out there," Jensen informed Jared once he reached him.

Jared felt his heart skip a beat as Jensen told him he was proud of him. "I'm going to go shower and change. You won't leave me will you?" Jared couldn't quite hide his fear as his voice wavered slightly.

Giving Jared a soft smile, Jensen couldn't stop himself from reaching out and stroking Jared's cheek as he promised, "I'm not going anywhere."

Jason waited until Jared passed him heading for the showers before he moved towards Jensen, knowing the other alpha wanted an update. "Jared did great, I think this might really help him. I take it Danneel gave him some training?" Jason would know Danneel's dirty fighting style anywhere.

"Yeah, she did. She informed me that she was going to teach Jared a few moves just in case some knothead refuses to respect the word no." Jensen swallowed hard as he whispered out, "It saved Jared that night."

Jason gazed at his friend out of the corner of his eye, "Way Jared tells it, you saved him. That kid loves you something fierce." Patting Jensen on the shoulder, Jason offered one last piece of advice, "That kind of love only comes around once in a lifetime and not everyone is as lucky to find it.  Don't let it slip through your fingers because you are afraid."

Jensen could only stare at Jason's retreating back. _‘Am I really that transparent?’_ The question running through his mind wasn't could he take the chance, but should he?

Jared wasn't all the comfortable in sharing showers and locker rooms. He had always been like that - ashamed of his scrawny body and gangly legs. His low self-esteem was part of the reason that he knew that Jensen would never see him as a mate. Given the beautiful people Jensen had dated in the past, what hope did he have?

Reaching Jensen's side, Jared shoved his negative thoughts out of his mind. "Jensen, I'm ready to go."

Shaking himself, Jensen shoved down the emotions that Jason had stirred up in him and focused on Jared. "Alright how about some ice cream on the way home?" Jensen offered as he took Jared's bag from him.

Jared's face lit up into a huge smile showing off his dimples as the two of them exited the gym."Thank you for this." Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and held on tightly to him. "It really helped me." Jared felt a lot better knowing that now he could defend himself.

"I'm glad. Your safety is everything to me." Jensen admitted in a soft voice as he steeled himself not to give into the urge to never let Jared go.

“No really thank you, Jensen, for everything.” Clinging to Jensen, Jared breathed in the scent of his alpha and wished desperately at this moment that he could kiss him.

There was no way for Jensen to deny how perfectly Jared’s body fitted against his; as if the omega had been created for him and him alone.

“Jensen,” Jared whispered softly as he gazed at Jensen, love shining in his eyes.

He’s so close.  All Jensen would have to do is bend his head down and kiss him. He could see the longing in Jared’s eyes and it matched his own. But as much as he wanted Jared, he couldn't take that chance. "We can't, Jared."

Jared's lower lip trembled as he looked at Jensen with hurt shining in his eyes and Jensen longed to wipe that look from his eyes but he was doing what was best for them. “It would never work between us, Jared.” It broke Jensen’s heart to say those words.

“Why? Because we are step father and step son? That is bullshit! You can’t tell me that you don’t feel it? You can’t feel that I was made for you? Our mating wouldn’t be that taboo, family, actual blood-related family matings have happened. Look at that wildly popular show that has two brothers as true mates. Sure, not everyone is going to be that understanding, but aren’t we worth fighting for?” Jared felt his heartbreaking in half.

"You don't get it! You're all that I want! You're all that I need! No matter how long it takes for you to see that I am meant for you. No matter how much it breaks my heart, I will be right here waiting for you. There is no other alpha that I can trust other than you. There is no one I love more than you." Pushing away from Jensen, Jared turned on his heel and ran away from the man, not even noticing when his tears began to fall.  After all, Jared had gotten used to the taste of his own tears; he had cried so many times over Jensen.

Jensen was helpless and could only watch him go. “It’s better this way.” At this point, he didn't know who he was trying to convince - himself or Jared.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve was worried when Jensen showed up at his bar looking like hell, skipping the beer and heading for the whiskey.  That was over an hour ago and while he was taking his time in nursing his drink, Steve knew that Jensen planned on getting drunk that night trying to chase away what every was bothering him.

"He won't find any answers at the bottom of that glass." Danneel murmured, echoing the words Steve was thinking.

"I'll go talk to him," Chris growled under his breath.  With his beer in his hand, he left the bar and headed towards Jensen, who had chosen a table in the dark corner.

 It had been Danneel who called in Chris and Steve supported his mate's call.  If there was anyone who could find out what was bothering Jensen it would be Chris. Still, it didn't stop him and Danneel from following Chris to Jensen's table.

After a few minutes of Jensen ignoring them by staring into his glass, Chris decided it was time to break the silence. "You can keep looking at that glass but it's not going to tell you anything.  It holds no answers and can't give any advice."

"I nearly kissed Jared tonight," Jensen admitted, not looking up at his friends but keeping his eyes on the amber liquor.

Danneel, Chris, and Steve exchanged a look. That would explain why Jensen was here drowning himself in the good stuff. He was being forced to face his feelings for Jared.

"What did you do?" Danneel asked softly knowing that it hadn't ended too well if Jensen was here.

Jared's tearful eyes flashed before Jensen's eyes, "I told him nothing could ever happen between the two of us. I made him cry. He'll be okay once he finds another alpha." Jensen knew those words were a lie before they left his lips.

Rubbing his hand over his eyes, Chris wondered how he ended up playing counsellor, "Jared won't ever find another alpha; he has already found his perfect alpha in you, Jensen. And only a fool won't see that you have found your omega. No one will judge you for being with him. True mates are something rare and very precious that is cherished and honoured. You're only hurting yourself and Jared in denying what we all know you want."

Jensen knew that Chris spoke the truth that none of his friends would judge him for taking Jared as his mate. "How do you know that Jared feels the same way about me as I do for him?"

"It's obvious in the way that he looks at you when you aren't looking at him.”  Steve spoke softly. “The love is clear in his eyes; you are everything to Jared just as he is everything to you."

Chris and Jensen could only stare at Steve; it was rare for him to speak such words of wisdom.

"That was so beautiful man. I think I might cry." Chris wiped a fake tear from his eye.

“Shut up,” Steve growled as he punched Chris in the shoulder, smirking as Chris flinched but refused to rub his sore arm. There was no way that he was going to let Steve know that he actually managed to hurt him.

Jensen heard what Steve was saying but the part of him that had raised Jared kept screaming at him that what he felt for Jared was wrong.

“Look, man, yeah, not everyone is going to understand your feelings for Jared. And there are going to be people who look down on your relationship because they don’t understand or don’t want to understand.” All three men knew that Chris was talking about some betas; they didn’t understand or feel the pull that alphas and omegas did when they had found their true mate. “But you can’t let a few closed minded individuals ruin what you have with Jared. He’s your mate and it’s doing you both more harm than good being apart like this.”

Deep down Jensen knew that what Chris was saying was the truth but that still didn’t make it any easier.

“Jensen, you need to stop thinking about what others will think and do what makes you happy. Do you love Jared?” Danneel asked cutting straight to the issue at hand.

“I do, more than my own life,” Jensen admitted.

“Then there’s your answer. Jared loves you. Now you have to decide if you love him enough to take that risk. Just don't take someone else home because you're confused.  That will only hurt you and Jared in the end." Danneel pleaded with Jensen.

Jensen couldn't take anyone else into his bed. He only wanted Jared in it.

Jared felt horrible as he clutched the pillow to his chest. He had his answer.  Jensen didn't want him and it tore his heart to shreds. He couldn't bear to seek out comfort from Jensen's scent and for the first time since the assault, he was trying to sleep in his bed and it wasn't working. He needed Jensen's scent around him.

The house was too silent. Jensen hadn't come home and Jared tried not to think what that meant. _‘Please don't let it be that he has chosen to share another's bed tonight.’_ Jared didn't think he would survive if Jensen came home smelling like a beta or worse, another omega.

That thought brought a fresh wave of tears to Jared's eyes as he buried his head back in his pillows.

Jensen went to who he always went to when he needed advice-  his parents.

He also needed to know that they were okay with him and Jared.  He didn't want Jared to lose what little family he had.

If Donna Ackles was surprised to see her son standing at her doorstep Friday night when he should have been at home with Jared she didn’t show it. “Come on in Jensen, your father is in the living room.”

Without a word Jensen followed his mom to the living room where his dad sat and Alan greeted him with a smile. “Hello, son what brings you here at this time of night?” Alan asked.

“I’m in love with Jared.” Jensen blurted out and then cringed. That was not the way he meant to tell them.

“Son, your mother and I have known for years that Jared is your mate and we are more than okay with it.” Alan shook his head at the gobsmacked look on his son’s face but he also saw the fear in Jensen’s eyes. “We’re not ashamed for you finding your mate in Jared. The love you two have is something pure and precious. You two are true mates and that is something rare and precious that should be celebrated. Jared is yours. He has been since the two of you met. You just didn’t feel the mating bond because Jared was too young but you were protective over him.” That was an understatement. Alan had rarely seen actual mates be that protective over their mate.

“I think it's how Jared came into your life that makes your bond so much different. Here was a child looking for love and you alpha side recognized who Jared was subconsciously and needed to protect him and give him the love he craved and Jared looked to you for everything. That made your alpha side very happy.” Donna spoke up adding her own thoughts on the subject.

“There is no doubt in my mind that you and Jared have been slowly building your bond over time until Jared became the right age for you to claim him. Jared knows this, he can feel his omega side calling out to his alpha and he can’t understand why his alpha would deny him. Your bond goes both ways and I can bet while Jared has chosen his alpha he is having the same doubts as you. You need to talk to Jared.  No one but the two of you can decided your fates.” Alan told his son gently.

“You wouldn’t hate me? Or Jared?” Jensen asked in a small voice.

“There is nothing you could do that would ever make us hate you and finding your true mate in your step-son won’t change that. We have seen you two together and never have I seen two people more meant to be than you too. Now go claim your mate.” Donna reassured Jensen.

“Thank you, mom and dad. I need to go talk to Jared.” Feeling happier than he had been in a long time, Jensen left his parent’s place with a lighter heart.

Now he just had to make things right with Jared. _‘Just give me another chance I'll make it up to you Jared, I promise.’_

_ _

"Thanks, man." Jensen was grateful for Chris giving him a ride to his parent's place from the bar and now back home. He was in no shape to drive with the whiskey in his body.

"Yeah, no problem man. You needed to get home to Jared in one piece if you want to start making it up to him for being such a stupid head." Chris was thankful that Jensen had enough sense not to drive his car.

He had known it had to do with Danneel being there. She would have smacked Jensen upside the head for even thinking about driving like that. _‘She is one scary lady.’_

Jensen tried not to wince at the reminder of Jared as the image of him running away crying flashed before his eyes. _‘I really messed up there I hope he'll forgive me.’_ Jensen hated seeing Jared crying and he hated even more that he was the cause.

"Jensen, Jared will forgive you. He loves you too much not to. Just tell him what’s in your heart." Chris hated giving advice but this was one time it called for it.

"I will, thank you. You're a good friend." Jensen knew that mushy stuff and talking about feelings would never be Chris' strong suit and it was a sign of a true friend that he tried.

"I'm the best and don't you forget it. Now get out of here and go get your mate. I'll bring your car back in the morning," Chris promised, as he shoved Jensen lightly.

Jensen was thankful that he had stopped drinking so that he wasn't completely wasted as he stumbled into the house. Climbing the stairs took more effort than he would admit but once he reached the top he didn't head for his room. He knew that Jared wouldn't be there. He would rather face the nightmares alone than seek comfort from the man who broke his heart.

Taking a deep breath, Jensen headed for Jared's bedroom and there on his bed was Jared. "Oh, baby." Jensen murmured as he sat down on the bed and noticed the dried tear tracks on Jared's face. Jared had cried himself to sleep and Jensen felt like a heel.

Lying down beside Jared, Jensen pulled him into his arms and gently stroked Jared's cheek. "I'm so sorry baby; I promise in the morning that I will do my best to make things right." Pressing a soft kiss on Jared's forehead, Jensen tucked Jared in tight, preparing to keep him safe from whatever might haunt him tonight.

Warmth and Jensen's scent was what Jared woke up to and with a sigh, he snuggled in closer. _‘It was all just a nightmare; Jensen didn't reject me when I told him my feelings.’_ That was the only thing that made sense. Why else would Jensen be there comforting him? He had gone out last night.

A soft kiss was placed on his lips and for a moment he responded to the kiss. It was his first one; he had never let himself date.  Not when his heart belonged solely to Jensen.  Jared's eyes flew open as the events of last night came flying back to him. Slack jawed, he could only stare up at Jensen with confusion in his eyes. 

Slowly stroking his thumb over Jared's lower lip, Jensen smiled at his confused soon to be mate. "Jared, I'm sorry for acting like an ass last night. I let my fear get in the way of my heart. I was afraid that you might come to regret being with me. You could have someone of your own age, not some old alpha."

"You're not old and you're not some alpha." Jared interrupted Jensen.  He still had no clue what was going on but he could feel his heart beginning to soar. "Jensen, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Jared barely had the strength to ask the question, but he couldn't have his heart broken again by Jensen.

Jensen's smile was full of nothing but pure love as he gazed at Jared fondly. "I am. Jared Padalecki, I'm in love with you. I have been for some time now but I was too afraid to do what you had the courage to do last night. I'm sorry I hurt you.  I will never forgive myself for making you cry. Can you ever forgive me and give me a chance?"

"You broke my heart when I thought you didn't want me. I thought you found me disgusting for being in love with you. Can you promise me that you will never hurt me like that again?" Jared needed to know that Jensen couldn't be capable of hurting him like that again.

"I promise you, baby. Jared, you are my true mate.  You were made for me and I will do everything in my power to never hurt you like that again. The only tears I ever want to see from you are happy tears." Jensen waited with baited breath to hear Jared's answer.

All Jared could taste was this moment; all he could see was Jensen looking at him like he was the moon and stars of his life. Jensen was finally looking at him the way he looked at the other man. Jared's face lit up with a huge smile. "I love you too Jensen. I want no other alpha than you. You are the only one I can see myself spending my life with."

"I promise you baby boy, you will never regret trusting me with your heart. I will never break it." Jensen promised.

"I trust you, Jensen, I always have. Now can you kiss me again?"Jared asked tilting his head up and sending Jensen's his patented puppy eyes.

Chuckling Jensen tucked Jared in closer. "Oh, sweetheart you never have to ask." Lowering his head Jensen claimed Jared lips in a soft kiss.

 "Jared," Jensen whispered as he slowly stroked Jared's cheek.  His skin was just as soft as Jensen had always imagined it would be

The kiss with Jared was everything that Jensen had ever dreamed of and more. _‘Why did I deny myself this for so long?_ ’

The tiniest of whimpers escaped Jared as Jensen kept the kiss soft and gentle no more than a feather's touch.

It was a promise of things to come.


	7. Chapter 7

Jared couldn't think of a more perfect day than he and Jensen lazing about the house, cuddling together on Jared's bed and then later on the couch, exchanging kisses and just making out.

It was perfect except for one thing.

"When are you going to mate with me?" Jared asked as he and Jensen got ready for bed. Jared didn't see a point in them sleeping in different beds and Jensen was more than happy to agree.

Jensen was not prepared for that question and he nearly choked on air. "Baby, I would like nothing more than to mate with you but I thought that you would want to take it slow." It had been pure torture in being able to touch and kiss Jared but not to claim him just yet. "Plus I want to take you out; do this the right way," Jensen admitted.

Jared's heart soared at the idea of Jensen wanting to date him but he was more than happy to wait. Smiling with pure love in his eyes, Jared tugged his foolish mate into a kiss. "Jensen, I doubt two people could know each other more than us. I think we have waited long enough. I want to be your mate, I'm tired of waiting. Please, Jensen, make love to me tonight."

"Nothing would give me more pleasure baby than to make you mine." Jensen's voice dropped to a husky drawl that was full of sex and sin.

Well, two could play that game. "When I open myself up I picture it's your fingers in me playing with me and teasing me for hours; or it's you sitting in the chair with your dark eyes on me telling me just what you want me to do." Jared’s whispered confession sent a new wave of heat through Jensen.

Growling, Jensen straddled Jared's body easily, pinning the younger man beneath him, his powerful thighs resting on the other side of Jared's legs and his hands wrapping around Jared's wrists where he easily kept them pinned above Jared's head. "Be careful little boy, you don't want to play games with me. Do you want me to tell you how many times I got myself off to the image of eating out of your sweet ass for hours?"

At Jared's whimper, a smirk appeared on Jensen's face as he bent forward to whisper in Jared's ear. "Oh yes little boy ,I will make that fantasy come true when I keep you in this bed for days as I take my time tasting that taunting ass. I will have you a begging mess pleading for me to knot you and I will. When your heat comes I will knot you for hours... no, days. I will not let you leave this bed until I have owned and tasted every inch of your body and then I still might not let you out.”

 _‘Oh god, oh god, I am going to die!’_ Jared couldn't think of better way to go than being fucked to death by his mate. Jared needed to feel more; arching his back he bared his throat to Jensen. "Please, alpha, claim me."

At that moment Jensen knew what true temptation was and it was Jared Padalecki begging to be claimed by him.

Jensen buried his hands into Jared's hair; he loved the feel of those silky locks running through his fingers. It was as soft as he had always imagined and he was going to love having something to hold onto as he fucked that delicious mouth. "I'm going to make you beg, baby boy," Jensen promised. "I'm going to make sure that you never long for another's touch. You are mine and mine alone." Jensen growled out.

Shivering, Jared couldn't contain his moan of desire at Jensen's promise. He really liked when Jensen got possessive over him.

Running his finger across Jared's lower lip Jensen found himself hypnotized by their softness and the need to taste them. "I'm going to kiss you right now, this is your chance to tell me no. I will do whatever you wish."

"Kiss me please," Jared begged as he wrapped his hands into Jensen's shirt.

The kiss scorched Jared to his very soul just like it did every time that Jensen kissed him. He was so glad that he didn't have that much experience with kissing because none of them would compare to Jensen's.

Jensen loved that Jared was untouched by the ways of passion; even the fact that Jared didn't have that much experience with kissing made the alpha purr. It saved him from having to hunt down and killing all those who dared to touch his Jared.

There was only going to be one person who got to touch Jared like this and it was him. "Mine. Mine and only mine." Jensen murmured against Jared's lips.

"Yours. I belong to you and only to you." Jared murmured back reaffirming Jensen's claim. He didn't want any other alpha but him.

Jensen was his and only his and that was all Jared cared about.  Finally after so long, he could say that he belong to his alpha.

Jensen was the first to admit it that when it came to Jared he was extremely possessive and protective over his soon to be mate and he had a feeling that wouldn’t change at all.

Slipping his hands underneath Jared's shirt, Jensen reveled in the feel of Jared's soft skin against his rough hands. "We will only go as far as you want," Jensen whispered against Jared's lips.

"I want everything." Jared breathed out. He had dreamed of this moment for so long and even though he didn't know much about sex, he was very eager to learn what Jensen had to teach him. “I want to feel you so deep Jensen that even when we are apart I can still feel you.”

Jensen had to close his eyes and take a moment to steady himself or this would be over before he could show Jared real pleasure. "Strip for me kitten," Jensen whispered huskily as he let go of Jared's hips.

Jared blushed deeply as he scrambled off of Jensen to stand at the foot of the bed. Gripping the edges of his shirt he began lifting it up.

"Slowly kitten, I want a show," Jensen ordered from the bed as he made himself comfortable, his dark green eyes never leaving Jared's body.

Swallowing hard, Jared began to slowly lift up his shirt, revealing a little bit of skin inch by inch.

Jensen had never seen a more tempting sight in all his life than that of Jared stripping for him.

The shirt fluttered to the floor and Jared couldn't stop his shudder that went through him at the pure hunger in Jensen's eyes. It was a different hunger than that of Stephen's and he welcomed it.

Jensen watched ,unblinking, as Jared trailed his hand down his stomach to play with the buttons of his jeans.  Jensen loved the little hint of the treasure trail down his stomach and Jensen couldn't wait to mark it up.

"It's okay kitten, take all the time you need." Jensen wasn't going to rush Jared..  After all, he was going to be Jared's first and only lover and they had all the time in the world.

"No, I want to do this." Shaking his hips a little Jared gave a teasing wink he wanted to do this for Jensen.

Licking his lips, Jensen watched as Jared moved his body to a beat only he could hear and he watched as his boy's fingers played with his zipper. “My my, it seems like my little kitten is quite the tease.” Jensen loved how shy Jared was but this new side of Jared was quite a turn on.

Shimming his hips, Jared wiggled them down so that his underwear could peek out enough that Jensen could read the Saxx label on them.

Jensen's eyebrow raised at that _. ‘It seems like Jared has been holding out on me.’_ Suddenly the strip tease didn't seem to be going as planned, he wanted Jared naked and he wanted his hands on him.

Jared could see the hunger growing in Jensen's eyes and figured that it was only a matter of time before Jensen snapped and he found himself tossed onto the bed.

Winking at his alpha, Jared gripped his jeans and underwear and with one pull, yanked them off.

When the cool air hit his heated skin, Jared realized that he was standing naked before the man he had been in love with since before he knew what love was and he flushed darkly.

"You're gorgeous," Jensen whispered. "Come here, kitten." Jensen patted the mattress beside him, urging Jared to join him.

Taking a steadying breath, Jared finished pulling off his clothing and approached the bed where he crawled towards a waiting Jensen.

Jensen pulled Jared into a deep kiss once his omega was in range, letting himself enjoy the taste of his future mate. "You taste like sugar, kitten." Jensen murmured.

Jared blushed; he wasn't used to hearing these kinds of words and he really liked Jensen calling him kitten.

Jared's body arched off the bed as Jensen's mouth continued to worship every piece of skin that he could get his lips on.

It made Jensen's alpha purr with pure pleasure with the knowledge that his Jared was untouched by anyone else; he would be the only one to touch Jared like this. "I'm going to take you to places that you've only dreamed off."

That sounded perfect to Jared.

Overwhelmed by the intensity with which Jensen nipped, licked and sucked on him, Jared’s breathless moans quickly filled the air as the older man continued to ravish his sensitive skin. Jensen was taking great joy in marking every inch of his beautiful boy he could reach, occasionally making his own throaty noises of enjoyment. Judging by the thorough pleasure with which his new lover was going about his job, Jared knew without a doubt that he was going to be wearing Jensen’s marks on his body from now on.

Jensen chuckled as he felt his beautiful boy shiver beneath his lips and he decided it was time to begin moving his mouth down Jared’s body. Pausing long enough to reach upward and plant a long slow kiss on Jared’s plump lips, Jensen returned to his original course of action, taking his own sweet time to worship every inch of skin he came across and taking extra time to lavish an agonizing amount of attention on Jared’s nipples. With maniacal precision he licked, kissed and sucked each one, in turn, hardening them into tight little peaks. From the tight grip Jared had on his hair, Jensen knew that the younger man was thoroughly enjoying the attention and in a brief flash, he suddenly wondered what it would feel like the first time Jared did the same thing to him. The very thought sent a wave of heady passion straight to Jensen’s groin, making it grow achingly hard.

"Turn over for me kitten, I have something else I've been dying to taste." Jensen urged Jared to turn over.

Not sure why Jensen wanted him to turn over Jared did as requested. He blinked in surprise when Jensen lifted his knees to place a pillow underneath them. "Jensen?"

"I'm just getting you comfortable kitten, you're going to be here for a while," Jensen warned as his hands cupped Jared's ass cheeks, spreading them as he lowered his head.

"Jensen!" Jared yelped in shock at the first lick Jensen took over his hole.

"Shh kitten; this is something I've wanted to do for a long time. Now just relax and let me show you pleasure you've never even dreamed of." Jensen purred.

Jared wasn’t sure. "Jensen that's where my slick comes from. It's dirty."

"No, kitten you don't know what dirty is until I show you. Trust me on this. You'll enjoy it." Lowering his head Jensen took another long lick, loving the way Jared's hole clenched. "Relax baby and just enjoy this." He knew he was addicted to Jared's taste, just like he was to the rest of Jared.

Jared still wasn't sure but if this made Jensen happy he was willing to give it a try.

"Oh!" Jared moaned out the first time Jensen darted his tongue into his hole. He didn't think it would feel this good but it did.

Grinning at Jared's response and the way he arched his hips closer, Jensen answered the silent plea as he narrowed his tongue into a point and dove back in.

Jared couldn't believe that he was getting turned on by this but he would never regret it.

Jensen pleasured Jared with his tongue for as long as he could; Jared's fingers digging deep into the pillow. "You can come anytime you want kitten, you're going to be doing that a lot tonight."

Letting out a whimper Jared wondered if someone could come just by this. "What is this called?"

"It's called rimming kitten and you'll get used to it very quickly," Jensen promised before diving back in.

The feel of Jensen's scruff against his bare skin heightened the experience and Jared loved the feel of his scruff against bare skin. _‘I need to make sure that Jensen never shaves his scruff off again.’_ Jared thought.

Jensen chuckled darkly against Jared's heated skin. As if reading Jared's thoughts, he rubbed his cheek against Jared's left butt cheek.

Jared was lost; he had never experienced such pleasures before in his life; not even when he opened himself up to thoughts of Jensen touching him had he ever felt so good.

Jared was becoming a babbling mess the longer Jensen continued to tease him like this. Rocking his hips against the bed Jared tried to relieve some of the pressure that was building within him.

"No kitten, you aren't allowed to touch that," Jensen growled when he noticed Jared's hand drifting downwards towards his cock.

A distress whine escaped Jared's mouth; he wanted so badly to come.

"If you want to come you come by my tongue alone," Jensen growled out his warning.

"Please, Jensen let me come." Jared pleaded.

Jensen loved the sounds Jared made when he was pleading. "You can come anytime you want baby just not with the use of your hand,"

Jared whined again before dropping his head back down onto the pillow.

Chuckling, Jensen returned back to what he was doing as he darted his tongue back in and out much like his dick would soon be doing to Jared.

Jared lost all track of time. Nothing else mattered but the feel of Jensen's tongue doing all sorts of wicked things to him.

"Jensen!" Jared couldn't keep quite as he felt the orgasm that he had been working for overcoming him.

Jensen drank in the sight of what Jared looked like when he came. It was a sight that he would never get tired of.

"That's it kitten come for me," Jensen ordered and that was all it took before Jared was coming with Jensen's name on his lips.

Sliding up Jared's body Jensen cradled his lover close and pressed kisses across Jared's face. "You did so good for me kitten."

"I want to do something for you." Jared whispered, "To thank you for everything."

"Just having you like this is thanks enough," Jensen whispered back stroking Jared's hair off of his sweaty forehead.

Shaking his head Jared kissed Jensen slowly. "No, I want to do this for you. I want to taste you." Jared could feel his cheeks heating up again.

"If that's what you want to do kitten, I won't stop you." It was a fantasy of Jensen's to have Jared's mouth on him. "Have you ever given a blowjob, kitten?"

Jensen wasn't at all surprised when Jared shook his head no; he knew his boy was untouched as he would have ripped apart anyone who tried to touch what was his.

"Teach me?" Jared asked in a soft voice, a little ashamed of his lack of experience.

"Of course, kitten.  I'm very glad that you have remained untouched for so long. I will teach you all that you need to know about the art of pleasure." Jensen promised.

"Okay, so teach me how to give a blowjob." Jared asked looking up at Jensen.

"I'd be more than happy to teach you anything you want to know baby boy." Jensen promised.

"So what do I do?" Jared asked innocently letting his fingers stroke Jensen's bare chest.

Grasping Jared's wandering fingers, Jensen brought his hand up for a kiss. "There's no rush, we can take all the time in the world."

Stubbornly Jared shook his head. "No, I want to learn."

Jensen couldn't help but smile.  That was so like Jared. Once he made up his mind there was no changing it. "Okay Jared, crawl down and I'll tell you what you need to do."

Eager to learn, Jared quickly complied as he scrambled down Jensen's body. Gulping he reached out for Jensen's dick. _‘This is real. I'm about to learn how to give Jensen's a blow job.’_ Licking his lips, he could hardly wait to get his lips on Jensen's dick. "You're so big." Jared couldn't wait to feel Jensen's dick in him. "What do I do first?" Jared asked.

Jensen loved Jared's eagerness. "Well, first you need to take my dick into your mouth."

Taking a deep breath, that was just what Jared did. "That's it kitten, wrap your mouth around my dick, careful not to take it into deeply I don't want you to choke. Make sure to watch your teeth you don't want to bite me by mistake. Now suck and lick it like you would an ice cream cone."

 _‘Okay, I can do this.’_  Jared closed his eyes as he licked at the pre-cum coating Jensen's slit.  He found the taste to be a little saltier than he thought it would be but when the first drop hit his tongue he knew he was addicted to Jensen's taste. Feeling a little bolder, Jared began sucking on Jensen's dick.

"That's it kitten, just like that." Jensen encouraged Jared as he tried not to thrust his hips upwards. He was sure that Jared wasn't ready for that, just yet.

Jared's head bobbed up and down as he took Jensen in deeper. He wanted to taste more of him.

Burying his hands in Jared's hair, Jensen tossed his head back as Jared sucked him down deeper. "Kitten you keep this up and I'm going to come." Jensen warned.

Pulling his mouth off of Jensen, Jared looked up at him from under hooded eyes. "I want you to come; I want to taste you on my lips and in my mouth." Jared informed him before going back to what he had started.

Jensen knew in that moment that Jared was going to be the death of him. "Whatever my Jared wants he gets." Jensen promised.

Grinning around Jensen's dick Jared was pleased to know that he had won.

Jensen had never felt anything as good as Jared's mouth on his; he knew that he wasn't going to be lasting for very much longer. "That's it kitten, just like that." Jensen whispered.

Jared wasn't sure how he knew but he could sense that Jensen was reaching his end and he picked up the pace. He needed to know what Jensen tasted like.

"You don't have to swallow if you don't want to." Jensen knew that Jared most likely wouldn't be able to swallow everything on his first try but he knew his boy and he knew he would try.

Jared felt Jensen's grip on his hair tighten and that was the only warning he got before he got his first taste of Jensen as Jensen came down his throat but he wasn't prepared for it and despite wanting to swallow as much as he could he ended up pulling off of Jensen when he felt himself beginning to choke.

Strong arms gathered him up and Jared found himself being cradled gently in Jensen's arms. "You did so good baby, I'm so proud of you." Jensen murmured as he pressed kisses all over Jared's face.

Jared snuggled closer to Jensen, letting his heartbeat soothing him as Jensen trailed his fingers down his body. "Baby boy, I'm going to open you up now." Jensen wouldn't take Jared without proper prep.

Very eager to finally feel Jensen in him, Jared turned over on his stomach and gave his ass a little wiggle.

Chuckling, Jensen couldn't refrain from giving Jared's ass a couple of swats. "Behave, kitten." Kissing Jared's cheek, Jensen slowly worked one finger into Jared and he couldn't believe how tight Jared still was after his rimming as he worked his finger in and out of Jared trying to loosen him up so that he wouldn't end up hurting his mate.

Jared let out a breathless moan as Jensen's fingers opened him in ways that his own and his toys he used during his heat never did.

"Just breathe, baby boy." Jensen whispered softly.  He knew that Jared didn't have any experience except for the toys he used during his heat and he didn't want to hurt his mate.

"This is going to hurt and I'm so sorry about this, baby boy." Jensen hated the idea of hurting his mate but it was unavoidable.

"I know, but I want this, Jensen, I have wanted this for so long please don't make me wait any longer." Jared pleaded.

Jensen rested his forehead against Jared’s for a moment as he caught his breath before he slipped a third finger inside Jared, working gently to carefully stretch his beautiful boy; he would not take the risk of accidentally hurting him. “Just a little bit more and then I’ll show you pleasure you’ve never experienced before,” Jensen promised in a breathy whisper against Jared’s lips.

Opening eyes that were still slightly glazed from his orgasm, Jared graced Jensen with a smile of pure bliss. “I already have, Jensen; you're my first.  No one has ever touched me like this before."

Pleasure and pride filled Jensen. “And no one else ever will. You are mine, kitten, from this moment on just as I am yours,” Jensen growled softly into Jared’s ear before giving to his own bodily demands. He could no longer hold back the overwhelming urge to bury himself in Jared’s tight warmth and finally lay claim to his lover’s beautiful soul.

After gently removing his fingers from Jared, Jensen kissed him deeply once more and swallowed the whimpers of disappointment that Jared made over the action. “Are you ready, kitten?” he murmured as he nipped at Jared’s earlobe.

 “More than I’ve ever been! Please, Jensen, don't keep me waiting any longer." Jared pleaded with his soon to be mate.

Lowering his head Jensen kissed Jared's cheeks. "I don't want to wait any longer either, baby boy. I promise I will be as gentle as I can be. But it will still hurt."

Jared knew that and he took a deep breath. "I'm ready," Jared whispered.

"This is going to hurt baby," Jensen warned as he lined himself up. Kissing his lover deeply Jensen slowly entered Jared. He refused to bring any extra pain to his lover.

The purity and openness of Jared’s emotions brought a huge lump to Jensen’s throat, one that he had trouble swallowing past.  Collecting himself, the older man then smiled adoringly against his beautiful boy’s lips when he heard the young man moan in pleasure as Jensen, at last, slid himself fully into Jared.

It was pure torture for Jensen to be inside of Jared and not move as he waited for Jared to adjust to him. Peppering kisses all across Jared's face. "You're doing so good, baby," Jensen whispered.

Jared never felt fuller than his did at the moment and while there was pain there was also pleasure. As the pain began to fade Jared gave a little thrust of his hips as he begged, "Move, please, Jensen."

Jensen loved the sound of Jared begging. "Purr for me, kitten," he cajoled ashe gave shallow thrusts.

Jensen pulled back just a bit and rested on his elbows for a moment to allow Jared to adjust to having him inside of him. He loved how tight Jared was around him. "So good,” he murmured. “Do you feel it, Jay? I can tell from the way we fit together so perfectly that we were made for each other.” Jensen whispered his words against Jared’s skin as he peppered his young lover’s face with soft kisses. _‘I can't believe that I nearly gave this all up. No one would ever fit me the way Jared does, we are two halves of the same soul.’_

Awash in the erotic sensations that Jensen was bringing forth from his body, Jared tossed his head back and forth on the pillow moaning and pleading with Jensen in unintelligible words. He had no way of knowing that as he lay under Jensen, his mate thought he looked like a fallen angel completely lost in the throes of passion. It was a sight Jensen knew he would never get tired of seeing.

Jared was lost in a sea of exquisite bliss and his passion rose to new heights as one of Jensen’s hands wrapped around his newly erect and aching cock. Gathering enough of his senses to move, Jensen joined his free hand with Jared’s and together they used their powerful forearms to gain more leverage. Jared bucked and groaned as Jensen managed to hit his prostate with each thrust. “So…clo… close!” Thanks to Jensen’s wonderful talents, Jared knew he was once again near the edge.

Jensen could feel the tightening of Jared’s muscles and he knew that he was pushing the limits of his endurance and he so wanted to see his young lover lost in his orgasm again. Timing his words just right, he grunted as he continued his thrusts. “Come for me, kitten, come for me now!” he ordered. Jensen was barely holding on himself; he wanted to empty himself in Jared, but he held back through sheer strength of will. He wanted… no, he needed Jared to come first.

About to lose all control of himself, Jared clawed at Jensen’s back as his lover’s thrusts became erratic, and he dug his fingers into Jensen’s backside as the man’s hips snapped with the motions as he began to pound in and out of Jared’s willing body. Jared then bared his neck to Jensen, the ultimate sign of submission to his powerful lover.

 “Mine!” Jensen snarled as he bit down hard on the exposed flesh, his teeth sinking in deep enough to leave a permanent mark on Jared’s throat, and that was fine with Jensen. He wanted the whole universe to know that Jared Padalecki was his till death tore them apart and if he had any say in the matter, until long, long after that. From this day forward Jared was his mate, his omega, his whole world and would someday bear his children.

It was the erotic combination of pleasure and pain that finally sent Jared over the edge. “Jensen!” His lover’s name tore from his lips in a guttural scream as he covered both their bellies and Jensen’s hand with his release.

Jensen groaned with satisfied pleasure as he gently soothed the bite mark with his tongue. He felt Jared’s muscles tighten around his aching cock but he forced himself to hold back his own release, wanting to prolong Jared’s pleasure for as long as possible. Tiny mewling whimpers escaped Jared’s mouth as Jensen continued to hit his sensitive prostate with every stroke. Jared found himself reaching up to grab the headboard as Jensen finally lost control and at last thought of only his own enjoyment. Through heavily glazed eyes Jared drank in the sight of Jensen, his head thrown back, lost in pleasure as he rode the waves of gratification coursing through his body.

“Come for me, Jensen,” Jared whispered. “Make me yours forever.” Hearing those few words was all it took for Jensen to let go of his fragile restraint and come completely undone.

“Jared!” Jensen roared as he felt his knot swell and lock them together before emptying himself into Jared’s waiting body in long, hot spurts that seemed to go on forever. At last, he let out a deep, shuddering breath as he collapsed on Jared, taking care at the last moment to make sure he didn’t crush his beautiful boy under his weight. Spent but deliriously happy, Jensen gently nuzzled his cheek against Jared’s. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?” he asked quietly, hoping he hadn’t harmed his lover with his intensely passionate love-making.

Pushing his lover’s sweat-soaked hair from his forehead, Jared shook his head and smiled fondly at Jensen. “Nope; wore me out but didn’t hurt me.”

"We'll be tied together for a while." Jensen murmured as he stroked Jared sweat covered forehead.

"Mmm, I don't care. If I could, I would have you with me always." Jared whispered pressing a kiss on Jensen's chest.

"Don't tease me kitten," Jensen warned.

"Who’s teasing? If we could I would happily stay like this forever." Jared admitted as he gave a tiny little thrust. Even though he knew he would be sore in the morning he couldn't get enough of Jensen. 

“Who says we are done kitten?” Jensen gave his own small thrust in return. “We’re here for a long time I want to see how many more times I can make you come.”

Jared shivered at the dark tone of Jensen's voice, he was more than ready.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a week later before anyone saw Jared and Jensen and it was easy to see the change to their relationship. Still, everyone knew to give them time; alphas were well known to be aggressive towards their newly claimed mates.

And everyone did but one.

"Could you two be anymore sickeningly sweet together?" Chris demanded as he once again walked into Jensen and Jared's house to see Jared sitting on Jensen lap and the two of making out like horny teens.

Face flushing Jared buried his head into Jensen's chest.

"Well if you learned to knock it wouldn't be an issue." Jensen pointed out as he soothed his embarrassed mate.

Shrugging his shoulders, Chris made himself at home on the empty chair. "Where's the fun in that, I like seeing what different shades of red I can make Jared turn."

A low growl escaped Jensen's lips. "Oh cool the jealousy, you know I don't see the kid like that." Chris shot back.

"I think Chris likes riling you up. Don't let him get to you." Jared whispered.

"I won't."Jensen sent a wink to Jared. "Chris as your friend I feel like it's my duty to inform you that Jared and I have indeed christened every inch of our house including that chair you are sitting on." Jensen felt his pants tightening as he recalled how Jared looked riding him on that very chair.

"Eww!" Making a face Chris shot up from the chair and sent his so-called best friend a very disgusted look. He knew that Jensen wasn't lying to him; he looked way too smug and the deep blush on Jared's face was the icing on the cake. "I don't need that kind of images in my head."

Looking very unconcerned over Chris’ feelings, Jensen shot him a smug grin. "Well, that's what you get for barging in like that. Now if you don't mind, Jared and I would like to be alone."

"Yeah, yeah I'm going. Just do me a favour and don't tell me anywhere else you two have had sex." While Chris was more than happy for his friends, he just wished they could cool it once and a while.

Jared's face was still flaming long after he heard the door slam shut behind Chris. While he wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Jensen - far from it - he just wasn't ready for everyone to know about their sex life.

Chuckling, Jensen tilted Jared's head up and pulled him in for a gentle kiss. "Chris was just teasing us. I think he's the happiest for us. Now kitten, I believe we were in the middle of a very interesting talk about your kinks." Jensen couldn't wait to hear what dirty secrets his mate had been keeping from him.

Jared didn't think it was possible for him to blush even more but he had a pretty good feeling that he was. Jared had a few kinks he hadn't told anyone about.

"Baby you know you can tell me anything, how about I start. I would love to see my kitten dressed in some pretty panties." Jensen murmured wanting Jared to feel comfortable with telling him anything.

Glancing up shyly beneath his bangs, Jared shifted a little on Jensen's lap. "I'd like that too, but I don't own any. I wasn't sure if that is something you would have liked." Jared couldn't look Jensen in the eyes.

"Baby boy there isn't anything you couldn't tell me I wouldn't find hot unless it's sharing you. Then we might have an issue." Jensen all but growled out.  There was no way that was ever happening.

"Don't worry I don't plan on sharing you. It's just…would it bother you if I called you daddy?" Jared was sure his face was flaming red as he looked anywhere but Jensen.

A jolt of pure lust surge through Jensen, "Call me daddy," Jensen ordered in a gruff voice.

Jared couldn't help but shiver at the promise of sex in Jensen's tone. "Daddy."

Jensen didn't always have a daddy kink, not until he and Jared mated and he wanted to hear Jared call him that during sex.  It shouldn't be that big of a turn on but it was. "My good little boy, you like to make your daddy happy don't you?" Jensen purred as he stared hungrily up at Jared.

Nodding his head Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck.

"Good boy, I never want you to feel ashamed of something like that. I love the fact that my kitten has a kinky side." Jensen hand slipped down to play with the button on Jared's jeans a few moments before undoing the button and sliding his fingers down to undo the zipper.  He reached in to wrap his hand around Jared's already hardening cock. "We should make it a rule that you lose your underwear the moment you step foot into the house." Jensen liked the easy access he had to Jared.

Snorting at his horn-dog mate, Jared tried not to rock his hips just yet. "If you had it your way I wouldn't be wearing clothing at all."

Grinning Jensen had to admit that Jared had a point. "No clothing but you in panties." Jensen amended as he wrapped his hand around Jared's dick fully and began soft and slow strokes. He wanted to make this moment last. "I can just see you now dressed in a pretty little white lace with a ribbon on the sides tying it together," Jensen whispered as he pictured Jared dressed in an outfit just like that. "Or maybe something in pink."

Jared couldn't help but whimper slightly at all the erotic pictures Jensen was painting for him. "Please Jensen, please alpha I need you now." Jared pleaded he needed to feel Jensen in him his knot filling him.

The sound of Jared pleading for him had Jensen growling. "Stand up kitten, I need to be in you," Jensen ordered.

Jared couldn't remember the last time he moved so fast and Jensen was just as quick freeing himself from his jeans and underwear. "Right here kitten, I want you to ride me like before," Jensen ordered as he made himself comfortable on the couch.

Legs shaking, Jared watched as Jensen slowly stroked his dick and he could feel himself getting wet. Carefully Jared sat down on Jensen's lap and moaned as Jensen guided himself in.

A deep growl rumbled through Jensen's chest and echoed into Jared’s body, vibrating through to his heart; he knew he couldn't hold back any longer. Grasping Jared's hips, he thrust up into his lover's waiting body and they both groaned at the feeling of finally being complete and completely together. They both knew that this wasn't going to be slow and tender; oh, no, they were both ways too far gone for that nicety. That luxury would come later when they had time to relax and enjoy themselves. This coupling was going to be hard, fast and messy and totally, gloriously satisfying for them both.

"Ride me, kitten," Jensen ordered as he gasped Jared's hips firmly with his large hands, Jensen quickly found a rhythm and an angle that ensuring he hit Jared's prostate with each thrust.

Tossing his head back with a loud moan Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck as he began moving up and down. "So deep, Jensen." He murmured. He felt so empty when Jensen wasn't in him, if he could, he would stay like this always.

Their lips clashed in a passionate kiss as their bodies moved as one; no other sound but that of flesh on flesh.

Feeling his alpha's strong chest pressed against his, Jared reached down and wrapped his hand around his own rock-hard, weeping cock and began stroking himself in sync with Jensen's thrusts. For several minutes, the study resonated with the moans and sighs of two passionate men and the sounds of flesh on flesh.

"Come for me kitten," Jensen ordered as he felt his knot beginning to form, freeing one hand from its tight hold on his lover's hip, Jensen wrapped his hand around Jared's and helped him increase the pressure of his strokes. “I want to worship at your body.”

Biting down hard on his lips, Jared struggled to keep himself from crying out in pleasure as Jensen continued to hit the spot that made him see stars with each one of his thrusts.

Already at the brink, the feeling of Jensen's powerful hand guiding his own sent Jared tumbling over the edge and spiraling into sheer carnal bliss. "Jensen!" With a throaty cry only partially muffled by his clenched mouth, Jared's body shuddered again and again with his exquisite release, his essence covering his and Jensen's hands.

Seeing the pure bliss on Jared's face and knowing that he was responsible for putting it there, made Jensen growl with both pride and pleasure as he pounded harder into his mate's body. He was completely overcome with the need to mark Jared as his and his alone. Leaning forward, Jensen kissed the side of Jared’s neck, worrying the skin and bringing up a dark bruise.

Jared was still awash in a sea of orgasmic bliss when Jensen lost what little control he still possessed and began to seek his own pleasure although somehow – and he would never be able to say how –he was able to continue milking Jared's orgasm for all it was worth. A powerful shiver coursed through Jared's body as he felt Jensen's hot breath against his neck and then the bite of his alpha’s teeth on his skin. "Daddy."

That single whispered words acted as a trigger and without warning pure, primal, animalistic need surged through Jensen’s veins and turned his blood into fiery lava. Jared’s fervent encouragement was all the alpha needed to topple over the razor’s edge he was so delicately balanced on. Roaring Jared's name to the heavens, Jensen came long and hard inside his mate, once again knotting them.

"We really need to go shopping for some panties if this is your response. How will you handle me calling you daddy while wearing them?" Jared asked as he relaxed against Jensen.

"I'd never let you leave this house and how do you feel about public displays of affection?" Jensen asked while giving his eyebrows a little wiggle.

"Maybe if I didn't think you would rip apart anyone who saw a hint of my bare skin." Jared liked the idea but he doubted his mate would be too happy with sharing him.

Okay, so Jared might have a point. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to make sure we aren't caught." Jensen could feel Jared's desire and he wanted everyone to know just who Jared belonged to.

_Days later_

Jared couldn't believe that he was doing this but he couldn't get Jensen's heated words out of his head and he longed to do something special for his mate. Plus he longed to feel silk and lace against his skin.

Sandy McCoy grinned at Jared when he sheepishly approached her. "Hi, Jared and welcome to Silk or Satin, what brings you by?" For the longest time, she had seen her former classmate hovering outside of the store but never having the courage to come in so this was very welcome.

"Congratulations on your mating, I'm glad that Jensen finally saw the light." Sandy had a crush on Jared even though they were both omegas and usually omega/omega relationships didn't last unless they included an alpha but after seeing Jared with Jensen she knew that she never had a shot. She was more than happy to be his friend.

"Thank you. Um, that's why I'm here. I want to surprise Jensen with a gift but..."Jared trailed off.

Sandy smiled understandingly at the shy omega. "But you have no idea where to start. Come on I'll help you find something that will make it even harder for your mate to keep his hands off of you."

"Dude, Jensen already has that problem," Chad added, popping up and Jared silently cursed himself for telling Chad where he was going.

Sandy rolled her eyes. "That's what newly mated couples do. Now Jared, just point out if there's anything you like. We have some fairly tame things and we'll keep you away from the more hardcore stuff."

Pausing, Sandy studied Jared. "Actually, I think I might have something for you.  Come with me. Chad stay out of trouble."

"Would I cause any kind of trouble?" Chad flashed an innocent look that neither of them bought for a second.

"Yes!" Sandy and Jared answered as one.

Chad didn't even pretend to look upset. After all, trouble was his middle name or at least that's what his mom joked they should have named him. "You go have fun and find something nice for Jensen; I've got a few things to check out. I'll meet up with you in an hour at the food court?" Chad asked.

Nodding his head, Jared sent Chad a look of gratefulness. "I'll be there."

Once Chad was out of sight Jared turned to Sandy. "Um, actually I already know what I am looking for." While this was his first time in Silk or Satin, the store chain just for omegas, Jared had visited their websites many times and he knew just what he wanted to get Jensen.

Embarrassed Jared whispered what he wanted to Sandy whose face broke out into a beaming smile. "That's perfect and we have such a large selection, they are our best sellers."

Jared had to remember how to breathe as he waited for Jensen to enter the house.  He had heard his mate pull up a minute ago and knew it wouldn't be long before Jensen would be greeting him with a kiss. _‘I hope he likes his gift.’_ Jared tried not to adjust his outfit as his nerves got the better of him.

Jensen loved coming home to find Jared waiting for him to greet him with a kiss. But today Jensen was greeted to an even better sight.  Jared was dressed in a pale pink baby doll dress that ended a little too short, not that Jensen cared, not only showing off Jared's long legs but also… "Are you wearing matching panties?" Jensen asked as he caught sight of the pale pink lace poking out beneath Jared's skirt.

Jared's cheeks turned that delicious red that Jensen loved so much. "Do you like your gift?” Jared asked in a soft voice. he had wanted to do something special for his mate and he hoped that Jensen would like it when he dressed up. He tried not to fidget from his spot on the couch.

Dropping to his knees Jensen lifted Jared’s skirt up."Baby, I love it. My little kitten got so pretty for me." Jensen loved it that his mate got all dressed up for him. 

Jared let out a little giggle as Jensen’s scruff rubbed against his inner thighs; he always got a little ticklish whenever Jensen scruff rubbed against his skin. But that giggled quickly turned into a moan as Jensen's mouth descended and slowly created a trail of kisses up his thigh. “Bedroom now!” Jensen ordered.

“But what about dinner?” Not that Jared really cared at this point; not when Jensen was touching him like that.

Forcing himself to pull away from Jared, Jensen turned his heated eyes onto his mate as he grasped Jared’s hand in his. “Dinner can wait; I have something much different I would rather eat.” Never taking his eyes off of Jared, Jensen made no effort to hide just want he planned on eating.

 _‘I really have got to learn to stop blushing when Jensen starts talking dirty.’_ Jared could once again feel his cheeks heating up as he allowed Jensen to tug them towards their room.

Licking his lips, Jensen watched hungrily as Jared made himself comfortable on the bed. “Spread your legs for me kitten, I want to see that pretty hole of yours.”

Jared shivered at the pure sex in Jensen’s tone and quickly rolled over to do as his mate asked, trying not to moan as the silky material rubbed against his sensitive skin.

Jensen didn’t move for a moment, just admiring his mate in his pretty little pink panties that he had worn as a special treat for Jensen. “You little tease.” Jensen murmured fondly, smacking Jared’s ass as his mate wiggled it in front of him.

Turning his head, Jared pouted prettily up at Jensen as he gave his behind another little wiggle. “But you were taking too long!” That earned him another little slap that had him shivering. “Oh, sir can I have another?”

“What happened to my shy little kitten? The one who would blush at my most innocent of touches? When did you turn into my very own little sex kitten?” Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s cheek at the faint blush that painted his boy's cheeks. “That’s not a bad thing.  I love both sides of you. I just wondered how I could have missed you becoming comfortable with your own kinks.”

“It’s all thanks to you. Being with you like this has me feeling more comfortable with myself. I like being your kitten. I like dressing up in pretty dresses and skirts for you.” Jared admitted.

“And your pretty panties?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his handsome face as he slowly trailed one hand down Jared’s silky covered ass.

“I really like my pretty panties.” Jared never thought that he would ever say those words or admit them out loud to Jensen, but he liked how they made him feel and he defiantly liked the effect they had on his alpha.

“And I really like them on you.” Jensen never thought that he would find panties on a guy sexy but seeing them on Jared, it was all he could do not to pounce on Jared the moment he saw them on him.

“Good thing I bought one in nearly every color then.” Jared’s admittance tore a moan from Jensen’s lips.

“You’ll be giving me a little show later on,” Jensen growled but right now he had much more important things to do, like teaching his little mate a lesson.


	9. Chapter 9

Jensen used to tell Jared that he was made of sunshine and Chad teased him that he needed to turn down the glow because he was outshining the sun these days.

Jared couldn’t remember a time when he was happier; that was why he couldn’t get rid of this nagging feeling building up in his chest. His happiness couldn’t last before something came along to try and take it from him but he wasn’t going to let that happen.  This was the happiest he had ever been in his life.

“Jared is that you?”

The voice sounded familiar. It was one that Jared hadn't heard in fourteen years and he had almost forgotten what she sounded like but he never expected to hear it again in front Jared’s favourite bakery.

Turning around, Jared came face-to-face with someone he never thought he'd see again. "Mom?"

Amanda Padalecki had known that it was a huge gamble coming back to see if Jared was still here. "Look at you all grown up, you are taller than I thought you would be." Amanda wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her son but knew that it wouldn't be welcomed. 

Amanda had dreamt of this moment for so long but now that it was here she didn’t know what to say to him. How do you make amends for abandoning your child?

"What are you doing here?" Jared thought that he would never see her again and truth be told he wasn't sure how he felt about this. Jared stared at the woman before him - the woman that he had to look at pictures of to remind himself what she looked like.

 “You’re looking well.” Jared didn’t know what else to say, he wished Jensen was here.  His mate would have just the words to say.

Unable to help herself Amanda took a step forward and reached out a hand to touch Jared only for it to fall back down when Jared took a step back.

Something sparkling on Amanda’s right hand caught Jared’s attention. “You got remarried?”

Amanda looked embarrassed as she answered, "I have a family, a husband and two little girls."

Jared didn't think that anything Amanda would have to say to him would hurt him, but he was wrong. "So you _can_ stick around. I guess I just wasn't worth you trying."

Amanda flinched like Jared had hit her but there was no denying his words were true, "Jared, I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and my biggest will always be you. Walking away from you haunted me for so long. I can never make up for the pain and damage I caused you.  But I would like to try." Amanda pleaded with Jared.

"Does your family know about me? Or am I still the dirty little secret that you don't like to mention." Jared couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice. Amanda’s silence was telling enough and Jared felt his heart break all over again. “Right, I don’t know why I expected anything else.”

“Jared, please just give me a chance. I know I have so much to make up for.” Amanda needed Jared to give her a second chance.

“I need time to think. This was not something I ever planned on. I just need time to process all of this.” Jared took a step back from Amanda.

“I understand. I’m going to be in town for a while; I really wish that you would give me a chance. Your father would like to meet you.” Amanda decided that she had no choice but to play her trump card.

“My... my father?” Jared stumbled back in shock. Jared had always wondered about who his real father was or what he was like. Amanda had refused to talk about him.

Jared remembered the conversation he’d had with her when he was four.

_“Mom will I ever met dad?” Jared asked his mother. His friend Chad had the best dad in the world and so many of his other classmates gushed and loved to talk about their dads. It made Jared feel lonely and left out._

_Amanda stilled. “No Jared, you won’t ever meet your father. He wants nothing to do with us.”_

_Jared’s heart broke and he couldn’t stop the tears that started to fall. “Why?”_

_For a moment Jared’s heartbroken tone softened something in Amanda_

_“Just shut up about your father! He’s never going to be a part of our lives so stop crying over something so stupid!”_

“He would really like to meet you.” Amanda had been so shocked when Jared’s father tracked her down but it might be the only thing that would get Jared to agree to talk to her.

This was too much for Jared; he couldn’t deal with the fact that not only was his mother back and wanting to be a part of his life but also his father as well. “You have no right to show back up in my life and dangle knowledge about my father as a way to get me to do what you want. You used me to get your hands on Jensen’s money! Why do you think I would want anything to do with you again? If I want to speak to you I will get in touch with you. If my father really wants to meet me tell him to get in contact with Jensen Ackles. Until then leave me alone.” Jared turned on his heel and left Amanda behind; he was done being her pawn.

Kim did not look please when she entered Jensen’s office. “I have an Amanda Padalecki-Olsson here to demanding to see you. Do you want me to throw her out? Because I will, boss, happily.” Kim had no love for the former Mrs. Ackles and she would love to throw that bitch out on her ass.

Jensen hadn’t laid eyes on Amanda since the night she left him and Jared. And Kim’s offer was tempting; oh-so-tempting. “No, send her in but stand by just in case you get your chance.”

Amanda hadn’t changed much in the years she had been gone. Her hair was a little shorter and her clothes weren’t designer label but that was about all that had changed.

“What the hell are you doing here, Amanda? I thought you cut all ties with us when you took my mother’s deal. It was one thing to hurt me but to hurt your own son is something I will never be able to forgive you for.” Jensen wanted to know what she wanted and how to get her out of their lives before she ruined it some more.

That got a small smile out of Amanda. “You and Jared are a lot alike in that regards. I caused more pain and hurt to Jared when I used you for your money then I did by abandoning him.”

Jensen’s worst fears were realized; she had already seen Jared. “Jared puts on a good front but not having a mother to love and care about him hurt him deeply and left scars that still haven’t healed. So no, Jared never got over the fact that his mother didn’t love him enough to stick around and left him behind.”

“I know I made mistakes where Jared was concerned, but I did what I thought was best for him and that was leaving him with you. I know that nothing I can ever say or do will make things right with him, I have to live with the knowledge that my son is right in hating me.” Amanda knew that Jensen wouldn’t be happy to see her but she had hoped it would be a little better than this. She felt like she was in a place to finally be a mother to Jared.

Jensen shook his head. “It’s not about what you want Amanda but what Jared wants. I will not force my mate to meet with you unless he wants to meet with you.” Jensen wasn’t about to go against Jared’s wishes for her of all people.

“I just want a chance to make things right with him, he is still my son.” Amanda shot back.

“Jared stopped being your son the moment you chose money over him and gave up all rights to him.” Jensen snarled back at her.

“I told Jared that his father wants to meet him.” Again Amanda found herself being forced to play her only card.

Jensen could only stare at Amanda in disbelief. “Do you even hear yourself, Amanda? If you want to prove to us that you have changed don’t wave that around. Give Jared some time to think about this. Now I will like you to leave.  I have a mate to care for.”

"Screw her. She couldn't give you the time of day so why should you make time for her?" Chad hated the woman for what he had done to his best friend.  He had never forgotten the times Jared cried over the woman when they were children wanting to know why his mother didn't love him.

In Chad's opinion, Jared was much better off without her in his life.

Not wanting to disturb Jensen at work, Jared had called his best friend and told him everything. “I don’t think I want to see her, but I would like to meet my dad,” Jared admitted in a soft voice.

“Dude, there is nothing wrong with that. I say go for it. Now how about we play a game until Jensen gets back?” Chad suggested.

A small smile appeared on Jared’s face; he really did have the best friend ever. “Yeah I’d like that a lot.” There were times that Jared didn’t know what he would do without Chad and this was one of those times.

Jensen could smell Chad’s lingering scent and was grateful that his mate hadn’t been left alone. He had been unsure of Chad’s role in Jared’s life but he was glad that the blond was proving him wrong.  He couldn’t ask for a better best friend for Jared.

It was only because he knew his mate so well did Jensen know where to look for Jared. "I thought I'd find you here," Jensen commented as he found Jared curled up in their bed. Climbing in beside him, Jensen tugged Jared into his arms.

“I still feel like that little boy working so hard for her approval.” Jared looked up at Jensen with tears in his eyes, “I don’t get it. Why couldn’t she have loved me?”

Feeling his own heartbreak at the pain Jared was currently going through, Jensen wrapped his arms tightly against his boy and tugged him against his chest. “I don’t know why she treated you like she did but it’s her loss. She missed out on something very special. I think in her own way she did love you. After all, she let you go so that you could be raised in a loving home.”

"She has a new family; one that she didn't abandon." The words were no more than a whisper and Jensen felt his heartbreaking for Jared. No matter what had happened Jared still loved his mother deeply.

“And I think what hurts me the most is that she was willing to settle down and have a family - that she didn’t leave them behind like she did with me,” Jared admitted in a small voice.

When Jared turned tear-filled eyes up to him Jensen felt his heart crack completely as Jared asked in a broken tone, "Why didn't she love me enough to stick around?"

Gathering Jared into his arms, Jensen pressed a kiss on the side of Jared's head, "I don't know baby, but I do know that she is a fool for letting go of one of the sweetest and most caring people I know."

Jared wasn't sure how he felt. His mother, the mother that abandoned him without a second thought for a steep price tag, wanted to meet with him. “Chad says I should tell her to get lost but still meet my dad.”

“I’d never thought I’d say this but I have to agree with Chad. In the end though, it’s your choice.” Jensen knew he would support Jared in whatever choice he made.

“I think for now I would just like to lay here in my mate’s arms.” Jared nuzzled closer to Jensen.

“Yeah, we can do that as well.” Jensen agreed.

One thing that Jared and Jensen forgot was that when Amanda wanted something, she didn’t stop till she got it and that had not changed at all.

Jensen wasn’t too pleased with being woken up from a much-earned sleep or being forced to leave his nice warm bed and his mate snuggled deep in his arms. Saturdays were a day where there was no rush for them; where Jensen took his time in worshipping his mate and they wasted half the day away making love nice and slow.

So Jensen wasn’t too happy to find visitors ringing their doorbell two days after Amanda came crashing back into their lives.  She was standing on their doorstep with a very handsome man with greying dark hair and a stylish beard. He looked as comfortable as they did at being here.

But Jensen noticed the awestruck look in his eyes when he looked at Jared and Jensen had a pretty good idea just who this man was.

“I asked you to give him some time,” Jensen growled, not moving from his spot in front of the door, keeping Jared safely behind him.

“I know but I have a life to get back to! I need to know if my son wants to talk to me or not! I have two little girls at home waiting for their mother to come home!” Amanda was done waiting.

“And there is your problem. It’s all about you and not what is best for Jared. I should call the cops on you and have you charged with harassment. And Danneel, you remember Danneel? Well, she’s now the D.A. and she would love to lock you away, so don’t push your luck.” Jensen snarled, easily slipping into full blown alpha mode.

“Jensen.” That one word with a soft touch on Jensen’s arm was the only thing stopping him from ripping Amanda apart.

The unknown man cleared his throat. “My name is Jeffrey Dean Morgan and I am your father, Jared. If it’s okay I would like to come in and get to know you.”

It was only because he knew how much this meant to Jared, how long he has been looking for to meeting his father, did Jensen step aside and let them in.

Amanda made herself at home on the expensive leather couch, looking around the room that had once been her living room and it wasn’t hard to see that nothing was the same. Jensen and Jared had kept nothing that belonged to her and she didn’t know why that stung.

Jeffrey felt a little uncomfortable and a lot nervous. This was his son he was about to meet. He had dreamt of this moment for so long. “It’s so good to finally meet you, Jared. I’ve been looking for you for a long time.” Jeff did his best not to glare at Amanda. He didn’t think that he would ever forgive her for costing him his son.

"I know I did wrong by you, Jared, I wasn't the best mother. I wasn't the right person to raise you." Amanda sent a pleading look at Jared.

"You used me to get to Jensen's money!" Jared couldn’t keep it in.

Shocked, Amanda shot a venomous glare at Jensen, "Did he tell you that?" _‘I should have known that Jensen would try to turn my son against me.’_

"No.  Jensen refused to say one bad word about you. I did some digging of my own and it wasn't hard to find the money trail. You married Jensen because of his wealth and used his fondness for me to trap him in a loveless marriage." That was why Jared knew he could never truly forgive his mother because she used him to hurt Jensen.

Not wanting to talk to her anymore, Jared turned his attention to the other man. “Amanda never talked about you. I asked all the time about you but she would never tell me anything about you. I wanted to find you and meet you.”

“I looked for you everywhere. But let’s just say that I regret not looking for you harder.” Jeff wasn’t sure how he was going to tell Jared that his mother had basically blackmailed him into giving up his rights to Jared.

Jared knew that he would never be able to salvage a relationship with his mother but maybe he could find a new one. “I’d still like to get to know you if that is okay,” Jared asked in a soft voice afraid Jeff would say no.

“I’d love that! It’s why I came here, well that and the teaching job I took.” This was more than Jeff could hope for.

“Amanda, I thank you for bringing Jeff to meet me but it doesn’t forgive you for what you have done, at least not yet. You have no idea how much it hurts me to hear that you have a new family; one that doesn’t even know you have a son. Did you just think that I was going to magically forgive you? Life doesn’t work like that. I would like you to leave. Maybe someday I’ll get in contact with you but it will be on my terms and my terms alone.” Jared declared.

Jensen couldn’t have been more proud of his mate then he was in that moment.

Amanda realized that she wasn’t going to get the family reunion she had dreamed off.  She had truly thought that Jared would be happy to see her. “I understand and I hope to hear from you someday.” Pulling out a pen and paper Amanda wrote down her contact info and held the paper out to Jared. “I really hope that someday you will want to meet the rest of your family, Jared.”

With shaking hands, Jared took it if only to get Amanda out of there.  She really couldn’t see how much she was hurting him.  

Jeff climbed to his feet. “I’m going to go as well and give you some time to process all this. Is it okay if I stop by in a few days?” He asked, looking as nervous as Jared felt.

“I’d like that a lot.” Jared wanted to get to know JD but at the same time right now he just wanted to be with his mate.

Climbing to his feet, Jensen showed them both out before returning to Jared where he pulled his hurting mate into his arms. “You did so good sweetheart, I’m so proud of you.”

Jared drew strength from his mate; he didn’t know what he would do without Jensen in his life.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart by Heart is by Demi Lovato which I do not own

It was safe to say that the short time that Jeffrey had been around Jensen had developed a love/hate relationship with the other man. He could see that the man was trying to be there for Jared; to have some kind of role in Jared’s life and Jensen understood and didn’t blame him. JD had been robbed of getting a chance to know his son for the past twenty some years and Jensen couldn’t imagine not having Jared in his life so he felt for JD, but he didn’t like how JD was trying to be Jared’s father. That had been his role, and while his feelings for Jared were anything but fatherly these days, Jensen didn’t like the idea of someone taking his place in Jared’s life.

JD knew that Jensen was only playing nice with him for the sake of Jared and while he wasn't too fond of the age gap between his son and his mate he kept his opinion to himself for fear of Jared rejecting him.

The two had met up without Jared’s knowledge to clear the air.

_I know you don't like me and honestly, I don't care. All I care about is that you don't hurt Jared. He needs at least one parent in his life that will be there for him." Jensen could tell that the age gap between him and Jared bothered Jeff as it did him in the start._

_"Why Jared? Of all the betas and omegas out there why Jared? Help me to see why you would choose my son to mate with."_

_Jensen had been waiting for that question to come so he wasn't taken back by JD's plea._

_"I stayed away from Jared because I was scared of how people would take our relationship. I went from his older step-father to his alpha. I tried to resist but I only made the two of us miserable. I made Jared cry and that is the one thing that I swore never to do. I also pictured Jared finding another alpha and it cut me to the core. Jared being the mate of someone else, him carrying that alpha's children and I had never experienced so much pain then picturing Jared with someone other than me."_

_"I love Jared and he loves me. My alpha side knew that Jared was my mate but it wasn't until Jared came of age did I find myself drawn to Jared; that I started seeing him as my mate."_

_JD could see the love in Jensen had for Jared and he couldn't deny that Jared loved Jensen just as deeply._

To make things worse, Jared had been spending a lot of time with Chris lately and he didn’t like it. He should be happy that Jared was spending time with someone other than him. It just didn’t mean he had to like it.

“Jared, I’m home,” Jensen called out as he entered their home and headed for the living room only to stop dead in his tracks.

Jared had a guitar in his lap and a shy smile on his face.  Jensen had never seen anything hotter. He could smell the nervousness pouring off of Jared and he felt a rush of pride feeling him that his boy would be willing to try this.

“Chris taught me some but I warn you it might be all that good,” Jared warned as he began strumming the guitar, looking down at it instead of his mate. He had gone to Chris because he wanted this as a surprise and he couldn’t ask Jensen to teach him no matter how much he wanted to. Okay, so Jared knew that it was a cheesy romantic song but honestly he couldn’t think of a better one to describe his feelings for Jensen.

 _When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was mean to hold  
Don’t let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever

Jensen was blown away by Jared’s voice. He had heard Jared sing softly to himself over the years but it was always too soft for him to truly hear Jared’s voice. _‘I need to make Jared sing more often of course only for me’_ Jensen wasn’t quite ready to let others hear his boy.

 _No, there’s no one else’s eyes_  
That could see into me  
No one else’s arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

 _When you’re one with the one you were meant to find_  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you’re touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don’t let go  
Someone comes into your life  
It’s like they’ve been in your life forever

 _No, there’s no one else’s eyes_  
That could see into me  
No one else’s arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

_So now we’ve found our way to find each other  
Son no I found my way to you_

_No, there’s no one else’s eyes_  
That could see into me  
  


_No, there’s no one else’s eyes_  
That could see into me  
No one else’s arms can lift  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

_And you know my heart by heart_

Jared trailed off, unable to look at Jensen fearing that he had just made a huge fool out of himself.

“Baby, that was wonderful.” Plucking the guitar out of Jared’s hands and putting it to the side, Jensen gathered his adorable omega into his arms and covered his face in kisses

“Does this mean you’ll stop glaring and plotting Chris’ death for hanging out with me so much?” At first, Jared had thought that Chris was only joking about him dying at Jensen’s hand. That was until he caught the way that his mate would glare at Chris anytime that he got too close him.

A grunt escaped Jensen. So he wasn’t very good at hiding his murderous thoughts from his mate. “He was touching you and you were spending so much time with him and I didn’t like it.”

A sudden thought hit Jared as he stared at his mate, "Were you jealous? Jensen, there is nothing to be jealous of."

"I know that but I just can't help it, you're my kitten and I don't like sharing you. You know this.  I snarled at everyone who used to bring you gifts and that hasn't changed just because I have gotten older." Jensen pointed out.

"You're not old." Jared couldn't help but tease his mate as he pressed a quick kiss on the corner of Jensen's mouth. He was actually flattered that Jensen loved him enough to be overly protective over him.

“Old enough to try and curbed my possessiveness and jealousy but when it comes to you baby boy I can’t. I don’t like the idea of having to share my little kitten.” Jensen admitted as he stroked Jared’s lower lip.

Wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck Jared settled himself more comfortable on his mate’s lap. “And I love that about you. I don’t mind being yours and only yours and the more people that know it the hotter I find it.” Jared whispered out the last part, his face flushing; he still found it difficult to talk about things that turned him on.

Jensen loved the fact that Jared was still so shy and innocent. He hoped that Jared never lost that. “Maybe we should tattoo it somewhere. ‘ _Property of Jensen Ackles’_. But then again I wouldn’t like the idea of anyone seeing your bare body. That is a sight for my eyes only.”

Stroking Jensen’s shirt-covered shoulders, Jared looked shyly up at his mate. “I picked out something new. I was thinking that maybe we should go away for a little bit? Just the two of us. Leave all this drama behind. It will still be here when we get back." Jared suggested as he ran his fingers through Jensen's short hair; he knew his mate needed a break.

Jensen groaned as Jared licked his pink lips, already picturing the surprise his little kitten had for him. “You spoil me. I was thinking the same thing - that the two of us should take a vacation somewhere. We never did get away to celebrate our mating and I would love to show you the world. Maybe even somewhere private where it can be clothing optional.” Jensen added a silly eyebrow wiggle that had Jared chuckling.

“I like that idea. I could save my new outfit for then to ensure that this vacation truly happened.” Jared wasn’t above-using blackmail to ensure that Jensen took some time off; his mate worked too hard it would be nice of them to have some time for themselves.

“Think about it. No work, no friends and no outside responsibilities.” Jared nipped at Jensen’s ear. “Just the two of us having slow lazy sex,” moving down he nibbled on his mate’s neck, “Or sex that leaves me feeling you for hours, where I am so fucked out that I can’t move.”

“Maybe we can work on making a baby,” Jensen managed to whisper out. It was very hard to think around Jared when his mate got like this and it was taking all of his willpower not to tackle Jared back onto the couch and show his mate just how much he liked the idea of endless sex with him.

Jared felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of children.  He longed to carry Jensen’s child more than anything. “Are you sure you want to have a child with me? Besides you, I didn’t have much guidance in what it’s like to have a loving mom. What if I turn out to be just like her?”

“You could never be like Amanda, she may have given birth to you but that doesn’t make her a mother.”Jensen kissed him. "And a baby sounds like a really good idea. We still have our honeymoon to take. Where does my baby want to go?"

Jensen's interest was piqued when Jared looked a little nervous and embarrassed. "Come on Jared, where does my little kitten want to go?"

"Paris. I've always wanted to go to Paris with you." Jared admitted in a soft voice.

"Then Paris it is." When Jared looked up at him with wide eyes Jensen brushed a soft kiss across his lips. "I've always wanted to go to Paris with you as well."

“So I can finally stop worrying that if I breathe around Jared you won’t rip my head off?” Chris clapped Jensen on the shoulder as he reached out and snagged his beer. “That glare doesn’t work on me. I taught you that glare.”

“You’re lucky that I’m not in the mood to go looking for a new best friend,” Jensen muttered as he signalled for another beer. Jared had suggested that Jensen to make it up to Chris for looking like he was going to kill him.

“You love me bitch and you know it.” Chris taunted as he took a long sip of his stolen beer. “So did you like Jared’s surprise? I’ve got to give that kid credit, he sure knows how to play an instrument. I think it’s those long fingers of his. The way they moved across the strings was nothing short of a work of art and damn near one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.” Chris teased as he grinned at Jensen. He loved riling up his best friend and it was just so easy to do.

A low growl rumbled deep from within Jensen’s chest as he glared at his so-called best friend.

It took a moment for Chris to realize that Jensen was growling which amused Chris all that much more.

“Why do I stay friends with you?” Jensen snapped out clutching his bottle tighter.

Chris grinned at Jensen. "Because I keep you in line and I made the mistake of giving you my last cookie in first grade and you never left."

"Jerk, I gave you my cookie." Jensen reminded him.

Shrugging his shoulders Chris couldn't look like he could care less. "Whatever you say, sunshine. You know you’re going to miss me when you’re in Paris.”

“Right.” Jensen drawled out. “Because I will have my beautiful mate with me in one of the most romantic cities in the world I’ll be thinking of you.”

“Bitch, you’ll be lost without me.” Chris shot back.

Yeah, there was a piece of Jensen that was going to miss Chris but he and Jared had earned this trip and he couldn’t wait.

Jared couldn't believe he was doing this; that he had brought Jensen to Silk and Satin to pick him out new panties that he would be wearing on their trip.

"I think we should get enough that you could wear a new pair every day we are there," Jensen suggested with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Jared felt himself turning red but he didn't deny that he liked the idea of wearing panties under his pants as the two of them explored Paris. "Do you think you would be able to keep your hands off of me knowing what I was wearing underneath my jeans?" Jared asked, snuggling into Jensen's side.

"Kitten, I can barely keep my hands off of you now; that won't change." Jensen reminded him.

"Well, I guess today is a good day to test your willpower. I'm wearing the green ones that match your eyes." Jared whispered hotly into Jensen's ear.

Sliding his hand down Jensen cupped Jared's perky ass in his hand. "You mean to tell me that right now the only thing between your bare skin and those jeans are scraps of fabric held barely together by some thread? Oh, baby ,you and I will be having a long talk at home about teasing your mate." Jensen wondered if he could get away with slipping his hand underneath Jared's jeans and copping a quick grope.

"Think of it as a test.  You can't try anything until we get home and no, you can't rush through our errands," Jared informed his mate.

Jensen's eyes narrowed as he growled out, "You're going to pay for being such a tease."

"I'm looking forward to whatever punishment you come up for me." Jared placed a kiss on Jensen's cheek before slipping out of his hold.

"Such a tease," Jensen muttered under his breath as Jared wiggled his hips. This was going to be a long shopping trip but so worth the reward that was to come.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is Paroles Hymne à L'amour by Edith Piaf

Jared could hardly believe where he was and who he was with. He was in Paris, France with Jensen. He was in the most romantic city in the world and with the only person he would ever want to be with was right beside him.

Wrapping his arms around his legs, Jared rested his head on his knees as he stared out at the cloud filled sky of Paris, he still couldn’t believe that he was here with Jensen of all people in one of the most romantic cities in the world.

Okay, so he hadn’t seen much of the city except for the views from their room, but Jensen hadn’t been lying when he said that he and Jared would barely leave their room during their first week in Paris. Not that Jared minded, he loved having his mate all to himself, no friends or family to disturb them.

Leaning against the door, Jensen drank in the sight of Jared looking like a dream in the moonlight. Lifting up his glass of whiskey to his lips, Jensen took a sip, loving the familiar burn down his throat. Pushing away from the door, Jensen entered the , the bottle of whiskey in his hand as he moved towards the tempting sight of his mate.

Jared greeted Jensen with a smile full of nothing but pure love for his mate as he shifted on the bed to welcome his mate with open arms. Placing the bottle and glass down on the small night table, Jensen smoothly slipped onto the bed and lay his body flush against Jared’s. For a moment neither moved, both just enjoying the moment.

Jared’s eyes fluttered closed as Jensen reached out and cupped his cheek “None of that kitten, I want to see those beautiful eyes.” Jensen purred as he slowly stroked his thumb across Jared’s baby smooth skin, he would never get tired of touching his mate.

Jared let out a little purr. He loved it when Jensen started letting out his alpha side out.

"That's it kitten, purr for me," Jensen whispered. He loved hearing Jared purr for him.

Jensen didn't think himself a possessive man. That was true until it came to Jared. Then he would freely admit that he went a little overboard in his possessive side when it came to his mate.

Jensen had never been a kinky man, he had never thought that a man wearing women's underwear could be sexy, but man he was changing his tune when it was Jared dressed in panties.

His kitten loved the feel of them against his skin and Jensen loved finding Jared wearing a pair underneath his pants.

"I think I like the pink ones the best," Jensen admitted as he stroked his thumb across the pink lace that Jared was currently wearing.

"I like them too," Jared admitted with his face burning red. He never been into kinks but with Jensen it was different.  He liked the way Jensen looked at him when he wore them and he liked how they felt against his skin.

"My pretty little kitten, getting all dolled up for me." Jensen purred as he wrapped his hand into Jared's hair and bent his head to claim Jared's lips in a sweet kiss.

Slipping his hand into Jared's panties, Jensen wrapped his hard around the hardening cock, using the pre-cum as lube as he slowly stroked his hand up and down Jared's cock.  There was no rush to his moments; he wanted to take this nice and slow.

Jared loved it when Jensen got like this; when there was no rush, no hurry, just the two of them enjoying each other's bodies. Oh don't get him wrong, he loved it when it was fast and rushed and oh-so-deep that he was feeling Jensen for days afterward.  But C this was special.

Arching his back while thrusting his hips upwards Jared looked up at Jensen and he swore that Jensen could see all the love he had for him. "I don't want to come until you’re in me." Jared breathed out; he wanted tonight to last for however long it could.

"If that's what my Jared wants then that is what he will get." Jensen wanted nothing more than to be buried inside of Jared. "Do you want to turn over or stay face to face?" Jensen asked as he gave one last flick of his wrist before removing his hand.

"Face-to-face," Jared answered as he lifted his hips, allowing Jensen to remove his panties.  Face-to-face was one of his favorite ways of making love, followed by him riding Jensen for all he was worth.

"Face-to-face it is." Jensen was happy that Jared chose face-to-face because he loved being able to watch Jared as he experienced the pleasure he was getting.

Jensen loved working Jared open with his fingers.  He knew that Jared's own slick was more than enough to loosen him up for Jensen, but Jensen liked the intimacy that came from opening up Jared himself and from the sounds Jared was making he agreed.

Tonight Jensen took his time in working Jared open. He lost track of how long he been working his finger in and out of Jared before adding a second one. So far he had been staying away from that bundle of nervous that was Jared's sweet spot.

A fine sheet of sweat was clinging to Jared's skin and he was a moaning mess by the time Jensen worked his third finger into Jared. He knew that his boy was more than open enough.

"Jensen, please." Jared pleaded. He couldn't take any more teasing; he needed to feel Jensen in him now!

"I know baby, I know." Jensen understood what Jared needed. It was the same thing he needed and that was to be in his mate.

Jared never felt as whole than when Jensen was buried deep within him.

Covering Jared's body with his own Jensen thrust slowly into Jared, refusing to go fast, he wanted this to last for a while.

The soft meowing noises that Jared was making were music to his ears. "Nice and slow baby, there's no need for us to rush. I have all night to make love to you and that's what I'm going to be doing."

They moved together as one, slow and gentle. Several times they had to pause to keep themselves from coming to early. Jensen and Jared moved together, locked in an intimate dance; their bodies flush together as they became one. They were two halves of the same soul, they were complete.

Jensen’s mate was absolutely breathtaking in the moonlight.  In Jensen’s eyes Jared was always stunning, but even more so when Jensen saw him in the camera’s viewfinder. Jensen would never get tired of taking pictures of Jared;  his mate was his muse. If he could, he would quit his job and do nothing but photograph Jared.

Jared smiled sleepily at Jensen as the alpha lowered his camera and moved to straddle the omega. “Kiss me?” Jared pleaded with a pout on his lips, knowing full well that Jensen could never resist that look.

Reaching out, Jensen slowly stroked Jared’s lower lip.   He loved it when Jared pouted; it drove him wild. “Always,” Jensen murmured as he lowered his head and took possession of his mate’s mouth.

Jensen would never get tired of Jared’s taste as he kissed Jared deeper and more hungrily, trying to get more of the sugary taste that always seemed to be in Jared’s kiss.

Paris was everything Jared had dreamed of and more and it was made all the better by having Jensen by his side - even if they did spend most of the first week locked in their hotel room just enjoying each other.

Tonight was special; Jensen was taking him out dancing.

Jensen had his breath stolen by how stunning Jared looked. His charcoal suit was tailored perfectly to his body and the white silk shirt set off the whole outfit.  The fact that the top three unbuttons were undone made part of Jensen want to call the whole thing off and just take Jared back to bed ,but he had promised Jared a night out and he always kept his promises.

“Wow.” Jared itched to run his hands along Jensen’s body. He knew that his mate was hot, but dressed in a blue suit with a dark blue silk shirt he felt like Jensen should come with a warning sign.

“I could say the same about you, kitten. I’m going to have so much fun taking you out of that suit later tonight.” Jensen growled as he licked his lips as he gazed hungrily at Jared.

“Later tonight we’re going out.” Taking Jensen’s hand in his, Jared tugged his mate out of their hotel room.  Tonight they were going to see Paris in all her night time beauty.

Together they glided across the dance floor. Jared had been so nervous about dancing in public.

"I see you everywhere; in the stars, in the river, to me you're everything that exists; the reality of everything."

Jared couldn't remember the last time he had been so moved.

"Do you realize how devoted I am to you, all the same? There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, my alpha." Jared whispered back.

Jensen gazed at Jared and fell a little more in love with Jared at that moment.

"I like it when you go all romantic on me," Jared admitted in a soft voice as he gazed lovingly at Jensen.

Jensen felt his heart soar like it did whenever Jared looked at him like he was his moon and stars, the very earth beneath his feet. Jensen didn't know what he had done to deserve Jared or Jared's love but he would do everything in his power to prove himself worthy of both those gifts.

_Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s’effonder_

_Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler_

_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_

_Je me fous du monde entier_

_Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins_

_Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains_

_Peu m'importent les problèmes_

_Mon amour puisque6 tu m'aimes_

_(The blue sky over us can collapse on itself_

_and the ground can (really) cave in._

_Little matters to me if you love me_

_I couldn't care less about the whole world_

_As long as love will flood my mornings_

_As long as my body will tremble under your hands_

_The problems make little difference to me_

_My love, because you love me.)_

 

As the lyrics washed over them, Jensen clung a little tighter to Jared. Jared was his heaven, his stars, and his moon.

"I'm going to kiss you now," Jensen whispered wanting nothing more than to kiss Jared in this moment.

Jared could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he managed to get out an, "Okay," when really he wanted to shout, please. It would make this moment perfect.

_J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde_

_Je me ferais teindre en blonde_

_Si tu me le demandais_

_J'irais décrocher la lune_

_J'irais voler la fortune_

_Si tu me le demandais_

_(I will go to the end of the world_

_I will dye my hair blond_

_If you ask me to_

_I will go take down the moon_

_I will steal fortune_

_If you ask me to.)_

Jensen's lips tasted like they always did when they kissed and once again Jared found himself asking, _'I wonder if that is what tasting a cloud taste like?'_

_Je renierais ma patrie_

_Je renierais mes amis_

_Si tu me le demandais_

_On peut bien rire de moi_

_Je ferais n'importe quoi_

_Si tu me le demandais_

_(I will renounce my country_

_I will renounce my friends_

_If you ask me to._

_One could really laugh at me_

_I will do anything_

_If you ask me to.)_

_Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi_

_Si tu meurs que tu sois loin de moi_

_Peu m'importe si tu m'aimes_

_Car moi je mourrai aussi_

_Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité_

_Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité_

_Dans le ciel plus de problèmes_

_Mon amour crois-tu qu'on s'aime_

_Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment_

_(If one day life tears you away from me_

_If you die than you will be far from me_

_What's it matter if you love me  
Because I will die too._

_We will have for us, eternity_

_In the blue of all the immensity_  
In heaven, no more problems  
My love do you believe that we love each other  
Go, reunite those who love each other.)

"Don't worry about it. You're doing great kitten," Jensen promised his mate.  He could feel the nervousness pouring off of Jared.

"Thank you for teaching me to dance." Jared knew that the only reason he wasn't stepping all over Jensen's feet was because his mate had taken the time to teach him.

"You were a wonderful student," Jensen commented.

Jared couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah and you were a good teacher when you were teaching me to dance and not trying to seduce me.  It’s no wonder our dance lesson ended with me riding your knot." Jared pointed out.

Jensen didn't look ashamed at all as he leered at Jared, "And you look so pretty when riding my knot."

Shaking his head, Jared kissed Jensen softly and sweetly.  There would be time for that later; right now he wanted to remember the time he got to dance with Jensen in Paris. It was a memory he would cherish till the end of his days.

This was heaven; Jared had died and gone to heaven and his heaven was dancing in Jensen’s arms. He never wanted to leave Jensen’s embrace.


	12. Chapter 12

Like all dreams, this one ended too fast and Jared was sad to be going home.But he had precious memories to remember this day and he had a lifetime of new ones to make with Jensen.

While Jared was sad at leaving Paris, he and Jensen did have a life back home. A lot of things can change in two weeks as Jared and Jensen were about to find out.

Jared admitted that it took him a while to figure it out, but this was the last thing that he had suspected.

It was two days after they had gotten back and Jared and Chad were supposed to be hanging out, but when his friend didn’t show, Jared begged Jensen to drive him around to Chad’s house to check on his friend.

“Huh, that’s weird,” Jensen said. “I swear that’s Chris’ truck. But it can’t be, why the hell would he be here?” The last time Jensen checked Chris and Chad weren’t friends.

Jared might have an idea.

_Chris and Chad were spending time together and Jared wasn't sure if that was a good thing.  While he was thrilled that Chad and Chris were getting along so well, at the same time, he didn't want them rubbing off on one another._

_"Don't sweat it, sweetheart." Jensen will admit that he had been a little weirded out at first of the idea of Chris and Chad having a thing but Chris reassured them that they were just friends._

_"Just focus on the fact that in a few days we will be on a plane for Paris where we will have two weeks all to ourselves." Jensen sent a heated look Jared's way. "I can't wait to see how your new purchases look on you."_

_It didn’t help that Chad had to admit that he had a crush on JD.  Jared wasn't sure how he felt about this. "I thought you were crushing on Chris?"_

_Chad shrugged his shoulders. "Just because I want to jump your old man's bones doesn't mean that I still wouldn't mind giving Chris the ride of his life."_

_Jared made a face. "I did not need to hear that." He was going to need something strong to erase the imagines that Chad had just painted in his mind._

_"Hey, at least it proved that I have great taste." Chad waggled his eyebrows._

_"Oh god!" The very last thing Jared ever wanted to see was his best friend, Chris and his dad going at it._

Shoving those thoughts out of his head, Jared knocked on the door.  When he got no answer he pouted; it wasn’t like Chad to flake out on him.

“Chad?” Jared knocked louder on the door and again when his knock went unanswered he turned to Jensen.

“Try the door; see if it’s unlocked.  If it is we’ll go in and check to make sure nothing has happened to Chad,” Jensen suggested.

Jared’s worry started to increase when the door turned under his hand; now even Jensen was beginning to get worried.

“Chad? You okay buddy?” Jared asked as he and Jensen stepped foot into Chad’s house.

“Oh my god!” Slapping a hand over his eyes Jared turned and buried his head into Jensen's neck. "Tell me when they are decent." Jared's muffled voice reached Jensen's ears.

Curling his arms around Jared, Jensen couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the new development. He had known that Chris had a thing for Chad and thanks to Jared he knew that Chad liked both Chris and JD.

"Well, this is unexpected." Jensen had to admit and while it wasn't unheard of for an alpha to claim both an omega and beta, it was rare.

"Well if you had arrived an hour ago you would have really seen a show," Chad called out over his shoulder, not at all ashamed that he was still hooked on Jeff's knot.

A distress whimper escaped Jared's lips as he buried his head further into Jensen's neck.

"Aww come on Jaybird, you know that sex is a beautiful thing there is no need to be ashamed." Chad certainly wasn't helping anything.

"I think it's seeing his best friend naked with his dad as well as my best friend that Jared might be having a little trouble with." Jensen would admit that he had never seen this threesome coming.

"Yeah okay, I could see how Jaybird might have a little trouble with that. What do you say you let us finish up and we'll meet you all later?" Chad suggested, he was in no way finished with either Jeff or Chris and as much as he loved Jared, he was killing the mood.

"That sounds like a great idea." Jensen could feel the embarrassment radiating off of Jared and it baffled him how such different men could be such great friends. Jared was still so adorably shy when it came to talking about sex even though he enjoyed the kinky things he and Jensen got up to in the privacy of their own house. While Chad had no shame whatsoever and would explain in great detail just how much he enjoyed sex and what his favourite positions were.

Keeping his grip on Jared, Jensen led his stunned mate away from the mating happening in the living room.

"My dad is having sex with both Chad and Chris," Jared stated as if that explained everything and yeah, okay, Jensen could understand why that threw his mate.

"You are so cute when you're shy and embarrassed." Jensen murmured as he pressed a kiss on Jared's forehead.

Jared's nose wrinkled. "I'm not cute."

"Oh trust me, you are. I'm so lucky to have a mate that is not only sexy but cute as well." Jensen placed a kiss on the end of Jared's nose.

It was a few days later when Chad worked up the courage to talk to Jared and the blond didn’t waste any time to get right to the point when he showed up at Jensen’s and Jared’s place.

"Dude are we okay? Cause you're my best bud, Jaybird, and I don't want to lose you but I don't want to give up JD or Chris either." Chad loved Jared he was like his brother and he didn't know what he would do if he was forced to choose between the three of them.

"Do they make you happy?" Jared asked.

"I've never been happier. I think I finally found the ones I belong with." Chad wasn't much with the emotional stuff but he wasn't afraid to admit that much.

"Then I'm happy for you. I would never want you to give them up, not when I can see how much they mean to you." Jared couldn’t deny his best friend his happiness even if it would take him a while to get used to the idea of his best friend with his dad and Jensen’s best friend.

Chad was thankful for having such an understanding best friend, not many would be cool with their friend dating their dad.

“So I’m dating Chad and JD now, I hope you’re cool with it because I don’t plan on stopping even if you’re not.” Chris informed Jensen.

“It doesn’t bother me, but you do know that if either of them hurt you I will kill them and if you hurt Chad as Jared’s mate I will have to help him in disposing of your body.” Jensen didn’t have issues with who Chris dated, he just needed to remind him of the facts.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less,” That done they turned their attention back to the game that was playing.

"So are we going to talk about this?" JD asked as he glanced at his son. Silence had reigned over their table since they meet up for lunch.

No, Jared certainly didn't want to talk about his newly discovered father's love life with his best friend but he figured he had little choice. "It's not really any of my business what you chose to do in your life or who you chose to have romantic relationships with. Just know that you might be my father, but Chad and Chris are family and I will destroy you if you hurt either of them."

JD figured that his son didn't make too many threats because right now he looked like an angry puppy; it was really rather adorable and not all that threatening. “I promise, Jared, I will do my best. We’re taking it slow; it’s been a long time since I’ve shown interest in anyone.” JD flashed Jared a small smile, “I haven’t had the best luck in the romance department.”

“Amanda.” Jared figured that she messed JD up pretty bad, tricking him into sleeping with her by using omega pheromones on him that would mess up anyone’s trust in others. “I’m sorry. I don’t even understand how you are able to look at me.  After all, I am the reason that your first marriage failed.”

JD knew that Jared had carried some guilt thanks to Jensen but he never knew how deep it ran. “No Jared, it wasn’t your fault at all. I never once blamed you. My marriage failed because while I loved my wife I wasn’t in love with her. I didn’t get that feeling of belonging that you get when you’re with Jensen. I finally see what you and Jensen have been trying to tell me. I see it now you two are meant to be, you were made for one another.”

“I will admit that I haven’t truly given you and Jensen a chance. I had lost so much time with you that I was jealous of Jensen getting to be such a big part of your life for so long.”

Jared wasn’t sure how he should respond to that. Part of him wished that he could go back and change the past, he wondered what it would be like if he had been raised by JD. But those thoughts were quickly dashed when he realised that he wouldn’t have had Jensen that long in his life. He might have never even met Jensen and that thought chilled Jared to his core.

“We can’t change the past but we can embrace the future. If the offer still stands, I would really like to get to know you.”

A soft smile graced Jeff’s face. “That’s all I want; a chance to get to know you.”

“That means you’re going to have to be nicer to Jensen. He is my mate after all.”

So that might be more of a challenge but he didn’t want to lose Jared. “I’ll do my best. I had a talk with Donna and she told me a few things.”

_JD had sought out the only people who might understand his feelings; Mr. and Mrs. Ackles._

_“Jensen doted on Jared, that much was clear. Right from the start that little boy became his whole world. I didn’t care much for Amanda, I still don’t. That woman wasn’t fit to be my son’s wife and she wasn’t fit to raise Jared.” Donna Ackles had never hidden her dislike of Amanda, from everyone but Jared; she loved that little boy and didn’t want him to think that she hated his mother._

Jared loved his mother-in-law. “I will never love anyone like I love Jensen and I know deep in my soul he will never love anyone the way he loves me.”

“I’m starting to see that, son.” JD couldn’t remember the last time he had seen two souls meant to be like Jared and Jensen.

For months the guilt of what he had nearly done had eaten away at Stephen, he felt horrible, he wanted, no needed to make things right with Jared. The problem was getting him away from his guard dog and actually getting Jared to give him the time to talk.

He hated ambushing Jared at home like this but he needed to clear the air.

Jared looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he opened the front door to find Stephen standing before him. He hadn’t seen the alpha since that night and he felt that fear creeping back up on him.

Stephen knew he was taking a big risk in coming here but he had to make things right with Jared; he couldn't leave things the way they were. _'Of course, I should have done this when Jensen was around but I knew that I would never have made it a step into the yard before my face was having a date with Jensen's fist._

“I’m sorry Jared. I had no right to force myself on you. I should have respected your no. I let my alpha side get the better of me. What I did was wrong and I don’t expect or deserve your forgiveness but I owed it to you to give you an apology.”

Jared honestly wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say.  He knew that Stephen more than likely carried the guilt over his actions, but the question was could he truly forgive Stephen? The other man had hurt him deeply; Jared had never felt so scared as he did that night when Stephen wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I considered you a friend, Stephen, and if I wasn’t so in love with Jensen then yeah maybe it could have been more. That night you scared me. I had never been afraid of being claimed against my will because I had been protected and cherished all my life by the Ackles family. Until that night it had only been horror stories of omega’s being claimed against their will.”

Every word that came out of Jared’s mouth was slowly killing any hope that Stephen had that they might be able to salvage something out of their relationship and as much as he wanted to ask Jared to stop he knew that he had to hear what Jared had to say.

“I really think that Jensen was going to kill you that night and it scared me.”

Stephen’s ears perked up, he knew that Jared would never be his, but damn it he couldn’t help but hope just a little that Jensen had tarnished himself in Jared’s eyes.

“I didn’t want Jensen to spill blood that night; I didn’t want him to have that on his conscience. It will take me a long time to get over it but I am getting over it. I’m healing. For the longest of times I wouldn’t let anyone but Jensen near me or touch me. But thanks to Jensen’s love and understanding I no longer flinch when others touch me.”

Jared knew that this wasn’t what Stephen wanted to hear and he felt bad for hurting the other man’s feelings he wasn’t about to sugarcoat or downplay what he went through at Stephen’s hands just to spare him.

“I can’t say that I forgive you because I don’t. I also don’t claim to understand what you have gone through or what you were going through in that moment because I don’t. I only remember my own fear in that moment and how grateful I was when Jensen pulled you off of me.”

“I’m not saying it’s not impossible and that someday I might be able to look at you and see my friend, but right now all I see is the alpha who couldn’t understand the word no. So I can’t forgive you, Stephen, not right away but who knows what the future can bring.”

“I understand Jared. It was hard to hear how my actions affected you but I needed to hear that. There is a lot of healing for you to still to do, I can see that. I’m just glad that you had Jensen to help you through it all. I was jealous of Jensen, of your love for him. I fooled myself into thinking that I could make you love me more than you did him. What you and Jensen have is truly special and I could never compete against that. I wish you all the luck in the world and I hope that you and Jensen have a truly long life together.”

Jensen barely had a chance to glance at Jared before his alpha was out in full force as he ripped away the other alpha and slammed him up against the wall. "I thought I told you to stay away from Jared?" Jensen demanded as he stared down Stephen.

“Jensen, he only came here to talk.” Jared should have known that this would be his mate’s response in finding Stephen in their home and honestly he couldn’t blame Jensen for his reaction.

It was taking all of Jensen’s control not to rip Stephen apart; he hadn’t forgiven or forgotten what this man did to his mate.

“Jensen please, this isn’t you.” Jared knew his mate was protective over him but he didn’t want him to shed blood on his behalf.

Taking a deep breath Jensen growled out, “Get out of my sight and stay far away from my mate.”

Stephen knew he was lucky to just get a warning from Jensen; the alpha would have been in his right to rip him apart. “Again Jared, I’m very sorry for the damage I caused.”

Once he was sure the other alpha was gone, Jensen ushered his mate into their house. “Did he hurt you?” Jensen demanded as he checked Jared over for any signs of injury.

“No, he really did just come here to talk.” Jared never felt safer than when Jensen was cradling him against his chest like he was his most precious jewel that needed to be protected.

Jared was sure Jensen could hear his heart pounding in his chest as the older man wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close, so close that Jared could feel the heat pouring off of Jensen's body.

"I don't deserve you."

That was a bold face lie and Jared knew it, but he knew his mate worried that he was too old for Jared. Straddling Jensen's lap, Jared cupped his alpha's hands in his, "Yes you do. You deserve to be loved and there is no one in this world that could possibly love you more than me."

"What about my parents?" Jensen teased as he rested his hands on Jared's thighs he didn't want his boy to fall off and hurt himself.

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah sure they love you but nowhere near as much as I love you." He knew from experience that being someone parent didn't mean that they actually loved you.

"Hey," Jensen whispered as he lifted one hand to stroke Jared's cheek, knowing full well what was going through his mate's mind. "No one will love you as much as me. I love you beyond words and description."

“I sometimes wonder what would have happened if Jeff had raised you. I wonder if you would have been safer with him.” Jensen admitted.

Jared couldn’t help but wonder where this was coming from. "You do know that you have nothing to worry about; that even though my real dad is here no one will replace you in my heart. I could never love anyone more than I love you." Jared promised Jensen. “No one could protect me better than you have.”

"You missed out on having a real dad; don't you sometimes wonder what it would have been like growing up with Jeff instead of me?"

"I will admit that yes there was a time or two that I did. But I didn't need a dad, I had a Jensen and that is a far better deal." Jared pressed a quick kiss on the corner of Jensen's mouth when his mate looked at him in shock. "Never think I regret the way fate played out, it brought me you and I would relive this life over a thousand times over if it gave me you in the end."

"I love you kitten, even if you are a little corny."

"Hey!" Pouting Jared lightly shoved Jensen away.

"I mean it in a good way, baby," Jensen promised as he gathered Jared close and kissed that pouting pink mouth. 

A mischievous look entered Jared's eyes and Jensen prepared himself for whatever Jared had to say, "You do know that are related to Chad now don't you?"

Letting out a groan Jensen let his head fall backwards. "You just had to remind me of that, didn't you?"

Jared grinned up at his mate. "Well you started it, I was just ending it."

Playfully growling Jensen grasped his hips and thrust upwards loving the gasp Jared made. "I'll show you ending it."

Giggling Jared wiggled his eyebrows. "Then what are you waiting for old man? Show me how you end things."

“Gladly.” Jensen purred, pulling Jared down into a kiss.

Happily, Jared melted into his kiss, wondering if Jensen would like the red lacy treat he was wearing underneath his jeans. What could he say he was a naughty kitten when it came to his mate and he loved it when Jensen punished him.

Someday soon Jared knew that he and Jensen were going to have to talk about him going to school or not, but right now Jared wanted to focus on his wonderful mate and their life they were building between them. Nothing could be more perfect than this moment right here in Jensen’s arms.

The End


End file.
